Pierwsza gwiazdka
The Xmas - 'odcinek 10 Mary leżała na boku szczelnie okryta grubą, białą kołdrą. Pomimo panującego w pomieszczeniu zimna nie zdecydowała się ubrać niczego ciepłego do spania. Chłód był na swój sposób podniecający. Nagość zaś pozwalała wejść w lepszy związek z kusząco wygodnym materacem. Wspomniany materac był prawdopodobnie największym luksusem w całej bazie awaryjnej. Brunetka leżała niespokojnie. Drżała. Wykonywała lekkie ruchy, jakby kogoś odganiała. Jej twarz krzywiła się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Mary – Nie… Nie… Proszę… Zostaw mnie… *mruczała błagalnie przez sen* Chase ocknął się. Obrócił się do Mary. Zaspanymi oczami zlustrował dziewczynę. Mary – Proszę… *błagała we śnie* Chase – Mary *złapał dziewczynę za ramię i mocno ścisnął* Czerwony Kapturek ocknęła się zlana zimnym potem. Rozejrzała się w popłochu wokoło. W jej oczach widać było strach. Spojrzała na Chase’a, podniosła się i usiadła podwijając kołdrę pod szyję. Blondyn również przeszedł do siadu. Chase – Wszystko dobrze, to tylko koszmar *pocieszał dziewczynę tuląc ją do siebie* Mary nie zdołała wydusić z siebie słowa. Tuliła się do ciała chłopaka. Po jej policzku ściekła łza. Była zbyt zmęczona. Osunęła się bezwładnie na poduszkę. Uściskała w rękach dłoń blondyna, niczym pluszowego misia. Ściskała mocno. Już śpiąc, machinalnie wpełzła głębiej pod kołdrę. Chase nie próbując uwolnić się z żelaznego uścisku dziewczyny, położył się na boku. Patrzył czule na brunetkę. Jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał zakłopotanie i troskę. Chłopak martwił się. Uczucie pogłębiała niewiedza. Czuł, że Mary o czymś mu nie powiedziała. Miał tego pewność. Czekał na wyznanie. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że otworzenie się przed kimś pomaga. Chase – Wszystko dobrze *wyszeptał gładząc śpiącą dziewczynę po gołym ramieniu* Blondyn zrezygnował z dotychczasowego podpierania się na jednej ręce. Położył się na boku. Wbił spojrzenie niebieskich w oczu w piękną twarz Mary. Dziewczyna spała jak mała dziewczynka. Słodka i bezbronna. Jego zadaniem było dbanie o jej bezpieczeństwo. Czuł ten obowiązek na swoich ramionach. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przyjął to z pokorą i dojrzałością. Leżąc w ciemności schronu chłopak zastanawiał się. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed snuciem domysłów. Domysłów na temat tego co w przeszłości spotkało Mary. Czy została skrzywdzona tak bardzo jak on? A może bardziej? Westchnął. Podsunął się bliżej dziewczyny. Wyszarpnął dłoń z jej uścisku. Poczuł jak brunetka natychmiastowo się budzi. Chase – Wszystko dobrze *wyszeptał obejmując ją* Zasnęła. On z resztą też. Chwilę po niej. Pogrążeni we śnie czekali na rozwój sytuacji. … 'Intro! Ciemny, zamarznięty las wydawał się wyjątkowo ponurym miejscem w środku nocy. Zza zasłony nocnych chmur nieśmiało wychylał się księżyc. Ciemne obłoki zdawały się skumulować nad knieją pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru. Powyginane pnie drzew majaczyły zatopione w warstwie śnieżnobiałego puchu. Z karykaturalnie powyginanych gałęzi setkami zwisały przypominające kły, lodowate ostrza sopli. Mroźna knieja przerażała swoim wyglądem. Podobne właściwości mieli jej mieszkańcy. Lub goście. Coś zaszeleściło za jednym z wielu zmrożonych drzew. Po szeleście nastąpiła przydługa cisza. Można by przypuścić, że za tajemniczym dźwiękiem stał wiatr, który wbrew wszelkim prawom natury raz po raz odzywał się w gęstwinie zamarzniętych pni. Tym razem jednak nienaturalnych podmuchów nie można było oskarżyć o wydawanie mrożących krew w żyłach dźwięków. To był ktoś inny. Smukły cień wychylił się zza drzewa, tylko po to by wrócić do swego ukrycia zaledwie kilka sekund później. Ruch został jednak powtórzony. Cienista sylwetka zamajaczyła ponownie między powyginanymi pniami. Na tle ciemności wyraźnie odcinały się dwa, okrągłe złote punkciki. Oczy. Kolejny podmuch był już zasługą wiatru. Ruch powietrza wprawił w wirowanie osiadły na gałęziach śnieg. Biała smuga rozdarła ciemną przestrzeń. Opadła chwilę później niknąc raz na zawsze w niezmierzonej warstwie puchu. Cisza. Ciemny stwór zamruczał. Pod złotymi oczkami pojawiła się pełna trójkątnych kłów paszcza. Ostre ząbki majaczyły w zawadiackim uśmieszku. Z bliska dałoby się dostrzec więcej szczegółów. Spiczaste uszka, czarne jak smoła futerko, pazurzaste łapki, zabawny kapelusik na głowie… Ale nikt by się tak nie zbliżył. Stwór wydał z siebie wysoki, przenikliwy dźwięk mogący zostać porównanym jedynie z rozpaczliwym, kocim miauknięciem. Wycie rozniosło się w powietrzu; zarówno w zamarzniętym lesie, jak i wysoko nad nim, pod śnieżnymi obłokami i tajemniczą nocną mgłą. Odgłos był tylko zwiastunem tego co miało się zaraz wydarzyć. Stwór zerwał się i pomknął przez lodowate powietrze. Szybko zniknął w ciemności spowijającej knieję. Mrok. … Pług jechał przez śnieżny teren. Z nieba bezustannie sypał śnieg. Dla pojazdu nie był to duży problem. Wycieraczki dzielnie walczyły z białymi drobinkami i konsekwentnie spełniały swoją rolę. Za kierownicą głośno jadącego pojazdu siedział Jeff. Chłopak miał na twarzy niegolony od paru dni zarost. Z brodą blondyn wyglądał jednak na jeszcze bardziej przystojnego niż zazwyczaj. Rozczochrane włosy też dodawały mu uroku. Jeff sam dochodził do takich wniosków ilekroć spoglądał w zawieszone pod sufitem lusterko wewnętrzne. Na prawo od Jeffa siedział nieruchomo wpatrzony w drogę Junior. Zaś ostatni w pojeździe chłopak, Daniel, przyciskał twarz do zamarzniętej szyby. Daniel – Tysiąc sto czterdzieści dwa, tysiąc sto czterdzieści trzy… *mruczał* Zgodnie z tym co zostało ustalone około tysiąc sto mruknięć wcześniej, Daniel liczył spadające na wprost od jego nosa śnieżynki. Równie dobrze mógł też od tak sobie liczyć. Cały ten upór miał nijako zabić czas i umilić drogę. Każda rozrywka była dobra w panujących warunkach. Na rozmowę nikt nie miał szczególnej ochoty. Zmęczeni ucieczką, a późniejszym, żmudnym przeszukiwaniem hangaru, ex uczestnicy i ex prowadzący nie mieli ochoty odzywać się. Byli znużeni, senni, zmęczeni… Nikt nie pozwalał sobie jednak na luksus, którym był sen. Jeff prowadził. Junior wpatrywał się czujnie w drogę, Daniel liczył płatki śniegu, zaś dotychczas pomijana w opisach Fat Amy… Hm… Blondynka oddawała się swojej drugiej… trzeciej po śpiewaniu i tańcu ulubionej rozrywce. Myśleniu. Myśleniu w milczeniu. Mogło się to wydawać zaskakujące, ale przebojowa artystka miała w sobie coś z cichego filozofa. Tak jak zostało powiedziane wcześniej, była artystką, czyli osobą o wyjątkowej wrażliwości. Przemyślenia Fat Amy dotyczyły rzecz jasna Mistletoe Wood, oraz niepewnej przyszłości, która czekała ją i jej przyjaciół. W tamtej chwili jechali względnie bezpieczni w pługu, ale co dalej? Co czekało ich w kolejnych minutach i godzinach? Dniach? Tygodniach? Czy cokolwiek było pewne? W tym wszystkim, Amy była też zdziwiona. Czym? A otóż wszystkim. Cały czas łapała się na tym, że niedowierzała w to co działo się wokoło. Potwory, magia, czary, mrok, zło. Te pojęcia dotychczas kojarzyły jej się wyłącznie z bajkami i innymi fantastycznymi opowieściami. A teraz tkwiła w samym środku takiej historii. To wszystko było nierealistyczne. Fat Amy w chwilach gdy akurat nic się nie działo, miała wątpliwości. Były to krótkie momenty, ale jednak… To rozmyślanie i ciągłe dziwienie się było przytłaczające. Trudno było to ogarnąć. Fat Amy czuła się też bezsilna. Sterowana i zdana na pastwę losu… i mrocznych sił Mistletoe Wood. Zupełnie niczym figurka w ozdobnej kuli śnieżnej. … Przez śnieg mknął znacznie mniejszy od pługu śnieżny pojazd. Skuter. Na siedzisku siedziały ciasno ściśnięte cztery osoby. Rain, Shannon, Dion i Wolfe. Cała czwórka właśnie w tamtej kolejności. Pomimo prędkości jakimś cudem dawali radę utrzymać się na siedzisku. Zaciskająca ręce na kierownicy Rain nie zwalniała; nie puszczała manetki gazu. Pędzili. Trzy czwarte załogi jednak nie miało zielonego pojęcia gdzie. Poznana kilka godzin wcześniej brunetka uparcie nie udzielała odpowiedzi na większość zadawanych jej pytań. Zaskakujące było jednak to, że w pewnej chwili skuter gwałtownie stanął. Akurat wtedy gdy przejeżdżali przez rzadką kępę zaśnieżonych drzew. Dotychczas kierująca pojazdem Rain wyjęła kluczyk ze stacyjki i z akrobatyczną gracją wyskoczyła zza kierownicy. Wylądowała miękko na śniegu. Zapadła się w białym puchu tylko nieznacznie. Dziewczyna zdjęła kominiarkę z twarzy i schowała ją do kieszeni. Rain – Postój! *zarządziła* Na wieść o przerwie pozostała trójka zareagowała westchnieniem pełnym ulgi. Podróż, pomimo, że sprowadzała się tylko i wyłącznie do siedzenia, była męcząca i wymagająca. W końcu było im dość ciasno i na dodatek zimno. Owszem; ciepłe obuwie i bliskość siebie nawzajem ogrzewała ich, ale warunki temperaturowe były nadal dalekie od komfortowych. Shannon – Ugh, jak dobrze stanąć *powiedziała przeciągając ręce za plecami* Na widok pokazu rozciągliwości blondynki, Dion zagwizdał z uznaniem. Dion – Kobieta guma. Shannon zignorowała komentarz Diona i podeszła nieznacznie do Rain. Widać było, że blondynce pasowała kompania osoby tej samej płci. Weteranka armii nie przyznawała się jednak zbyt otwarcie do sympatii do Rain. Nadal traktowała brunetkę z ograniczonym zaufaniem. Nie minęła minuta kiedy w oddali dało się usłyszeć przeciągłe wycie. Shannon i Dion odruchowo rozejrzeli się zaalarmowani odgłosem. Rain i Wolfe zachowali stoicki spokój. Nie umknęło to uwadze pozostałej dwójki. Dion – Jesteście spokojni *zauważył* Rain – A ty niezwykle spostrzegawczy *przewróciła oczami* Punk ugryzł się w język i równocześnie zarumienił się. Nie miał szans w bezpośrednim słownym starciu z brunetką. Widać było, że dziewczyna opanowała do perfekcji sztukę sarkazmu. Ciekawe jak Thomas z nią wytrzymywał… Shannon również spoglądała ciekawie na Rain. Blondynka sama była sarkastyczna, jednak taka postawa nie kojarzyła jej się z Rain, którą znała z nagrań The Forest… Nie było jednak czasu na takie rozmyślenia. Co innego Shannon chciała powiedzieć. Shannon – Po waszym spokoju wnioskuje, że to wycie to nic groźnego. Wolfe w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową. Wolfe – To tylko… *zaczął, lecz nie dokończył* Rain - …Schneebendel *powiedziała z niemieckim akcentem* Wolfe z aprobatą skinął głową. Zdziwienie i zadowolenie z wiedzy Rain zupełnie przyćmiło irytację z faktu przerwania mu. Wolfe – Jedne z mniej groźnych stworów zimowych *sprostował widząc wciąż niepewnych Diona i Shannon* Schneebendel są nieszkodliwe, nie to co na przykład taki Baumergord czy der Teddybär… Dion – Chwila, chwila *przerwał wywód bruneta* Mniejsza o to czym są te abominacje, o których nawijasz *wziął głęboki oddech* Czemu do cholery wszystkie te nazwy są po niemiecku? Rain i Wolfe spojrzeli po sobie. Oboje szukali odpowiedzi na swoich twarzach. Ale nie odpowiedzi na pytanie Diona. Chcieli się upewnić czy oboje tak samo dobrze znają odpowiedź… Chłopak z zadowoleniem odkrył, że brunetka zna prawdę. Skinął przyzwalająco. Rain – Ah, bardzo prozaiczna sprawa. Badacz, który badał Mistletoe Wood był Niemcem *wytłumaczyła obojętnie* Zrobił on kompendium… kompendia na temat naszego zimowego miasteczka *wskazała ręką naokoło* The Forest i paru innych miejsc z anomaliami… Shannon – Ahh… Po prostu? Brunetka pokiwała głową, po czym się przeciągnęła. Rain – Fajnie jest być pierwszym. Ma się prawo wyboru *potarła twarz dłońmi okutymi w rękawiczki* W tym przypadku prawo nazywania stworów. Wolfe pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie słów Rain. Dion patrzył na dwójkę nieco skołowany. Po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i postąpił parę kroków do przodu. Dion – No i wszystko jasne *rzucił sucho* Rain – Tja… Stali tak przez krótką chwilę. Nie chcieli jednak tracić zbyt wiele czasu, więc wkrótce z powrotem zajęli miejsca na siedzisku skutera śnieżnego. Rain – Wszyscy są? *zapytała retorycznie. W jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta śmiechu* Shannon – Tak! *odparła okrzykiem uprzednio obejrzawszy się za siebie* Rain – No to w drogę. Kluczyki z powrotem znalazły się w stacyjce. Manetka gazu została dociśnięta. Skuter ruszył. … W bazie ratunkowej Mary stała nad konwencjonalnym piecykiem na drewno. Na górnej części pieca dziewczyna postawiła termos. Celem brunetki było zagotowanie wody. Gotowanie było mozolne, ale nie było innej opcji. Palenisko było zbyt ciasne by je wykorzystać, zaś rozpalenie ogniska w bazie mogło wiązać się z niebezpieczeństwem zaczadzenia. Śniadanie trzeba było zrobić na inny, kreatywny sposób. Gorąca woda uzyskana z roztopionego śniegu miała być bardzo przydatnym składnikiem. Tylko dzięki niej była możliwość zrobienia owsianki zachomikowanej w skrzyni z prowiantem. Mary była ubrana dość luźno. Miała na sobie ciepłe buty, czarne leginsy i czerwony polar. Ciemne włosy sięgały ramion. Od czasu The Forest fryzura Czerwonego Kapturka uległa niewielkiej odmianie. Trochę przybyło tylko na długości. Samotność w zimnej bazie bardzo nie odpowiadała Mary. Dobrze, że był Chase. Chłopak z powodzeniem zastępował dziewczynie jakiekolwiek inne, potrzebne osoby. Co tyczy się przystojnego blondyna, to ten obudziwszy się kilkanaście minut po swojej partnerce, leniwie wynurzył się z ich prywatnego pokoju. Do niedawna prowadzący miał na sobie jedynie bokserki. Od chłodu dostawał gęsiej skórki, jednak nie zamierzał się ubierać. Napawał się swoją wrodzoną umiejętnością do znoszenia niskich temperatur. Chase zaszedł Mary od tyłu, objął ją dwoma rękoma w pasie. Następnie chłopak z uczuciem pocałował brunetkę w szyję. Urokliwa scena pozwoliła obydwojgu na moment zatrzymać czas. Mogliby zrobić to samo w zwyczajnych domowych warunkach. Z jakiegoś powodu oboje pomyśleli właśnie o tym. Wystarczyło jedno głębokie spojrzenie dwóch par oczu. Mary – Chase… *westchnęła* Blondyn położył jej palec na ustach i uśmiechnął się najcieplej jak umiał. Z całą pewnością ten uśmiech rozgrzał serce Mary. Chłopak ziewnął. Znudził go chłód obszernego i w gruncie rzeczy pustego, betonowego pomieszczenia. Piecyki działały, ale ciepła było za mało. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i wolnym krokiem wrócił do oddzielnego pomieszczenia celem ubrania się. Za odchodzącym Chase’m powiodła wzrokiem Mary. Patrzyła na ładne plecy, złote włosy, muskularne łydki. Oblizała się. Gdy metalowe drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem, Czerwony Kapturek wróciła do mozolnego gotowania. Na próbę zanurzyła palec w termosie. Mary – Yas… *mruknęła cicho* Woda w blaszanym naczyniu stopniowo podgrzewała się. Nadzieja na ciepłe śniadanie rosła wraz ze wzrostem temperatury wody. Mary patrzyła na termos z nadzieją. U jej stóp leżały woreczki z czekającymi na wrzątek płatkami. Zaś za drzwiami czekał mężczyzna, który mimo, że się tego w żaden sposób nie domagał był bardzo głodny i potrzebował jedzenia. Z resztą tak samo jak dziewczyna przy piecyku. … Ubrana na czarno postać zeskoczyła ze skutera śnieżnego. Podepchnęła pojazd pod ścianę drewnianego domku. Niewielki budynek wyglądał urokliwie stojąc u stóp potężnej, ośnieżonej jodły. Zza pokrytych mroźną mozaiką okien nie docierało żadne światło. Domek był opuszczony albo jego właściciele leżeli martwi w środku. To były jedyne prawdopodobne scenariusze. Lukrecja nie zaprzątała sobie głowy czymś takim jak ostrożność. Była cholernie głodna i spragniona. Jej zapas wody skończył się już dawno temu. Teraz było jej jeszcze zimno. Domek był wybawieniem, na który czekała od paru dobrych kilometrów. Dziewczyna pociągnęła energicznie drzwi i weszła do środka. Oczy szybko przyzwyczaiły się do panującej we wnętrzu ciemności. Z ust telepatki uleciał obłoczek pary. Rozejrzała się. Domek był urządzony nad wyraz skromnie. Pod zaparowanym oknem krótkie łóżko bezładnie przykryte kocem. W kącie stał jakiś ozdobny wiecheć z zasuszonych traw. Była też miniaturowa toaleta z drewnianymi drzwiami ozdobionymi wyciętym sercem, oraz to na co dziewczyna liczyła najbardziej – kuchenka. Kuchenka może była nadużyciem. Staromodny piecyk obłożony kaflami z czarną płytą i drzwiczkami do paleniska. Cóż, ktoś żył tu w bardzo skromnych warunkach. Lukrecja jednak nie miała czasu żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. W głowie miała tylko dwie myśli. Poza myślą o przeznaczeniu swej podróży, było tylko miejsce na pragnienie napoju. I to najlepiej ciepłego. Na szczęście dziewczyny nic nie stanęło jej na przeszkodzie w realizacji swojego celu. Były zapałki, drewno na opał, kubek i zasuszone liście mięty. Ba, nawet staromodny termos. Nie było nawet mowy o przesadnym survivalu. Poszło szybko. Zagotowanie roztopionego śniegu w czajniku potrwało chwilkę. Zaparzenie herbaty trwało jeszcze mniej. Rozsądnie telepatka dosypała do napoju sporą ilość cukru. Potrzebne było jej ciepło i energia. Niestety nie znalazła niczego do jedzenia. Niczego poza starym, wyschniętym chlebem, który ukrywał się w drewnianej szafce nad piecem. Pieczywo jednak dawno utraciło jednak jakiekolwiek jadalne właściwości i teraz mogło z powodzeniem posłużyć za cegłówkę. Lukrecja obróciła chleb kilka razy w rękach i z irytacją rzuciła go za siebie. Pocisk trafił w ścianę i strącił z niej zawieszoną łukiem do góry podkowę na podłogę. Telepatka nie spojrzała jednak nawet za siebie. Łapczywie wypiła kubek herbaty. Jej usta i język były tak zmarznięte, że na wrzątek nie zareagowały jakimkolwiek bólem. Gorący napój przelewający się przez przełyk błyskawicznie wypełnił całe ciało dziewczyny pożądaną dawką ciepła. Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed westchnięciem. Nie mogła też pozwolić sobie na tracenie czasu na przesadne rozkosze. Domknęła szczelnie termos i ukryła go pod zdobyczną kurtkę. Odchodząc capnęła jeszcze ze ściany wełnianą czapkę… Lukrecja – „Szybka akcja” *pomyślała* Dziewczyna wróciła na skuter i odjechała równie szybko i nagle jak przyjechała. … Inny skuter śnieżny również zatrzymał się. Rain i spółka, czyli Shannon, Dion i Wolfe, zeskoczyli na śnieg. Ich kolejny postój był przerwą konieczną. Zatrzymali się bowiem przy charakterystycznej blaszano-drewnianej konstrukcji. Stacja skuterów śnieżnych opierała się działaniom wiatru i śniegu. Chwilowo miała wolne, gdyż żadne, niepożądane warunki atmosferyczne nie próbowały jej zrównać z zaśnieżoną ziemią. Rain zabrała białą płachtę i przyjrzała się maszyną. Rain – Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery… czternaście *przeliczyła maszyny* A powinno być piętnaście. Dion – Ktoś z naszych musiał zwinąć jednego *podszedł wolno do dziewczyny* Rain – No raczej nie odjechał sam *prychnęła sarkastycznie* Sarkastyczna odpowiedź po raz kolejny wytrąciła punka z rytmu. Chłopak nie dał rady przygotować żadnej riposty. Język tak jak w poprzednich przypadkach ugrzęzł mu w gardle. Zaistniała sytuacja wyjątkowo rozbawiła Shannon. Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać się przed śmiechem. Poczuła potrzebę skomplementowania Rain. Każda kolejna chwila z brunetką, utwierdzała blondynkę w przekonaniu, że uciekinierka z The Forest była towarzyszką godną uwagi. Shannon – Ha, ha! Już cię lubię! Rain – Jak wszyscy *odpowiedziała tonem pełnym pysznej satysfakcji* Kolejna odpowiedź Rain pociągnęła za sobą konsekwencję ciszy. Wątek się urwał i ktoś nowy musiał się odezwać. Wolfe – No dobra. To teraz każdy z nas będzie miał maszynę *podsumował starając się utrzymać poważny ton* Zwiniemy je tak jak zrobiła to Rain *powiedział z lekkim przekąsem* Rain poprawiła włosy i skinęła głową. Uwagę Wolfe’a zignorowała. W końcu to było tak oczywiste… Rain – Bardzo dobrze *zaklaskała* Wszystko idzie nad wyraz sprawnie *w jej głosie zabrzmiało uznanie* Utrzymamy zwarty szyk i raz dwa dojedziemy… No może raz, dwa, trzy… Pozostała trójka zdawkowo pokiwała głowami. Nie pozostało im nic innego jak z godnością i wdzięcznością przyjmować słowa i polecenia Rain. Wolfe momentami czuł irytację, że sam nie był zdolny poprowadzić akcji ewakuacyjnej. No cóż. Brunetka była lepsza, przynajmniej bardziej biegła w ewakuowaniu się. Wolfe - ,,No tak, w końcu uciekła z The Forest” *pomyślał* W czasie gdy Wolfe zajmował się myśleniem, Rain szybko zajęła się przydziałem maszyn dla Shannon i Diona. Rain – Bierzcie, bierzcie *popędzała dwójkę* Chciałoby się robić to wolniej, ale w naszej sytuacji pośpiech jest wyjątkowo wskazany. Dion i Shannon kiwali posłusznie głowami. Fakt, iż Rain przedstawiała sytuację jako ich wspólną działał pocieszająco. Dawał nijaką gwarancję, że dziewczyna ich nie zostawi. A była potrzebna. Z daleka było widać, że jest obeznana w sytuacji i w lokacji. W tej samej chwili stojący nieco z boku Wolfe, dyskretnie przyglądał się swojemu kompasowi. Igła wskazywała kierunek. Jednak też coś innego zwracało uwagę chłopaka. Dotychczas niewidoczny kryształek na tarczy migotał. Wolfe – Drugi kompas… I trzeci… Trzy kompasy w akcji *mruczał zdziwiony pod nosem* Mój, ten od Fiony i… Brunet podniósł wzrok. Spojrzał na Rain, która pomagała Dionowi i Shannon wyprowadzać skutery spod daszku. Wolfe – Ciekawe… Czyli tak uciekła… Swoimi przemyśleniami chłopak jednak nie zamierzał się dzielić. Schował swój drogocenny skarb i podbiegł do pozostałej trójki. Rzucił im przelotny uśmiech i kilkoma, długimi susami dopadł także skuter śnieżny dla niego. Sprawnie wyprowadził go i ustawił w szyku z pozostałymi trzema maszynami. Rain – No, no, no *powiedziała z aprobatą* Naprawdę świetnie nam idzie. Szybko. Shannon – Ha! Wojskowa dyscyplina! *zakrzyknęła* Na twarzy brunetki pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Skinęła głową. Rain – Pozytywne nastawienie jest znacznie ważniejsze niż myślicie *mówiąc to spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Wolfe’a* Chłopak odpowiedział równie porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem. Rain – To jedziemy dalej *powiedziała nie chcąc tracić czasu* Dziewczyna, robiąc nieomalże gwiazdę na kierownicy, wskoczyła na siedzisko skutera. Tym razem wreszcie była sama za sterami. Nie musiała się kulić. Tym samym komfortem mogli pocieszyć się Dion, Shannon i Wolfe. Oni także z nietypowym dla rozpaczliwej sytuacji entuzjazmem wskoczyli na swoje maszyny. Strzyknęły przekręcane w stacyjkach kluczyki. Zawarczały cztery silniki. Rain – Pilnujcie szyku! *pouczyła* Shannon – Wiemy! *odkrzyknęła* Rain – I to mi się podoba! I ha! Skuter Rain ruszył. Za nią pozostałe. Nim się rozpędziła brunetka spojrzała kontrolnie na swój kompas. I dwa migające punkciki. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ukradkiem spojrzała na Wolfe’a i dodała gazu. … Pług z Jeffem, Juniorem, Fat Amy i Danielem na pokładzie dalej jechał przez zasypany śniegiem krajobraz. Jak dotąd czwórka ledwie parę razy odezwała się do siebie. W ciasnej kabinie panowała nieprzyjemna atmosfera ciszy. Wytrzymali w niej zbyt długo, potrzebna była zmiana. Inicjatorką przerwania ciszy była Fat Amy. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że najlepszym sposobem na to będzie wydanie jakiegoś odgłosu. Ziewnęła głośno i przeciągle. Plan blondynki w pewnym stopniu wypalił. Trzech panów obróciło głowy w jej stronę i posłali pytające spojrzenia. Artystka była chętna do odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Bierność zdecydowanie się jej przejadła. Trzeba było otworzyć wreszcie usta. Fat Amy – Cisza jak w kościele *rzuciła uśmiechając się głupawo* Jeff patrzył na dziewczynę. Z początku zirytowany, szybko poczuł wdzięczność za to, że Amy przerwała ciszę. Chłopak sam wolał, aby toczyły się rozmowy. Chociażby rozmowy o niczym. Jeff – Tak, dokładnie tak *wysilił się na wymuszony śmiech* Z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem do sytuacji podchodzili Junior i Daniel. I o ile ten drugi zazwyczaj był cichy to po reakcji sportowca dało się od razu wyczytać, że trapią go złe myśli. Junior – Lepiej zachowajmy ciszę. Głos chłopaka był lodowaty. Równie zimny jak świat widziany przez przednią szybę. Taka reakcja nie spodobała się dwójce osób o blond włosach. Jako persony pozytywne i niezależnie od warunków stosunkowo optymistyczne, Fat Amy i Jeff z determinacją postarali się ożywić atmosferę. Chłód Juniora był sygnałem do startu pozytywnej akcji. Jeff – Jak w ogóle dogadywaliście się z innymi uczestnikami, tymi co odeszli… I tu zaraz Jeff ugryzł się w język. Chłopak skarcił się w głowie. Dopiero powiedziawszy to na głos pojął jak nie na miejscu mogło być rozpamiętywanie tych co zniknęli. Złe miejsce, zły czas. Nie można było na siłę sprowadzać bólu do głów… Na szczęście dla chłopaka pytanie zostało pozytywnie odebrane, przynajmniej przez Fat Amy. Dziewczyna chcąc po prostu rozmawiać bez namysłu zabrała się za odpowiadanie. Fat Amy – Może to podłe, ale za częścią osób zupełnie nie tęsknię. Nathaniel, Ryan, James… Blondynka może nie miała żadnych osobistych zatargów z żadnym z wymienionych przez siebie chłopaków, jednak w tamtej chwili na myśl o osobach, których nie polubiła, pomyślała właśnie o nich. Junior – Nathaniel to był śmieć… *zdobył się na odpowiedź* Daniel pokiwał głową dając jasny znak, że całkowicie zgadza się ze sportowcem. Po krótkim dialogu ponownie zapanowała cisza. Brakowało energii, aby ciągnąć niezobowiązującą pogawędkę. Kabina śnieżnego pługu znowu została wypełniona nieprzyjemną, bezdźwięczną aurą. Po kilku dobrych minutach rozmowę na nowo zaczął Junior. Junior – Ten Bill to w ogóle była jakaś wielka zagadka. Temat tajemniczego blondyna był trudny. Co prawda szczątkowe wyjaśnienia zostały złożone jeszcze podczas pobytu na 24th Gingerbread Street, jednak sprawa nadal pozostawiała wiele pytań, wiele rzeczy było niejasnych. Jeff zdecydował się rozjaśnić trochę sytuację. Co go podkusiło? Trudno powiedzieć. Może chciał by znali prawdę, a może był tak znudzony brakiem dialogu, że chciał powiedzieć cokolwiek? Jeff – Ja… My… W sensie Ja, Chase, Mary. Nawet my do końca nie ogarniamy tej sytuacji *zaczął* Zrozumieliśmy czym on jest właściwie dopiero gdy na komputerze znaleźliśmy folder z plikami o nim. Cała baza danych… Nie wiemy nawet kto go umieścił. Informacje, głównie z powodu panujących warunków, nie wywarły na Fat Amy i Junior’ze spodziewanego wrażenia. Tyle działo się wokoło, że przyjmowali wszystko. W wątpliwość mieli to poddawać dopiero po czasie; po parukrotnym przetrawieniu informacji. Co zaskakujące, kolejną osobą, która się odezwała okazał się być Daniel. Cichy chłopak zabrał głos bez ostrzeżenia, biorąc wszystkich z zaskoczenia. Daniel – Bill był największa enigmą. *wziął nietypowy dla niego, duży oddech* I wiem kto zrobił folder. Ta wypowiedź trafiła pozostała trójkę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Dowodem na szok jaki uderzył słuchających było to, że pług stanął. Jeff spuścił nogę z gazu. W końcu to blondyn był najbardziej zszokowany. Junior i Amy zdziwili się bardziej dla zasady. Niestety nie do końca rozumieli sytuację. Jeff – Chwila, chwila, chwila… Jak to? Skąd? Daniel wzruszył ramionami. Widocznie po prostu chciał się wreszcie podzielić z kimś prawdą. A kto mógł być lepszy niż sam prowadzący? Daniel – Jestem dobrym obserwatorem. *zaczął typowym dla siebie, bezemocjonalnym głosem* Oprócz mnie wyczaiła go jeszcze chyba tylko Fiona i… Cromina. *mówił wpatrzony w tapicerkę* Fiona poleciła Crominie zrobić folder. Na boku bardzo dużo rozmawiały i się ugadywały… Cromina zebrała pliki, wcześniej włamawszy się do waszego sprzętu. A co do tego, że zniknął… *odwrócił się do Jeffa* Bill pewnie go zdołał usunąć. Szok jaki towarzyszył Jeffowi po wysłuchaniu historii nie mógł zostać porównany z niczym innym. Daniel… Cromina… Prowadzący podobnie jak uczestnicy, w obliczu odsłonięcia skrywanej prawdy nie umiał zareagować adekwatnie i natychmiastowo. Docisnął pedał gazu i pług ponownie ruszył. Jechali w ciszy. … Lukrecja stała po kolana w śniegu. Tuż za jej plecami znajdował się skuter śnieżny. Dzięki dwóm płozom pojazd utrzymywał się na powierzchni. Nie padał śnieg, nie wiał wiatr, było spokojnie. W takich warunkach telepatka mogła we względnym spokoju stać w śniegu i obserwować. Dziewczyna nachyliła się. Jej bystre oczy dostrzegły coś dziwnego na tle nieskazitelnej bieli białego puchu. Cieszyła się, że zdołała się zatrzymać nim śnieg wyrzucany podczas przejazdu skutera zasypał znalezisko. Szara warstwa chmur przysłaniających niebo nie ułatwiała poszukiwań, ale tez ich nie uniemożliwiała. Potrzebna była cierpliwość i ponadprzeciętna spostrzegawczość. Lukrecja mogła się pochwalić tymi obydwiema cechami. Jak zwykle dziewczyna zachowywała ciszę i swoje myśli ukrywała głęboko w głowie, tak teraz wyjątkowo mruczała coś pod nosem. Lukrecja – No gdzie jesteś… Śnieg, który przeszukiwała był świeży, musiał spaść całkiem niedawno. Wielkim szczęściem było, że dostrzegła to coś. Nie, nie. Nie zdawało jej się. Widziała to i kropka. Nie był to ślad, ale detal… Znalazła to. Lukrecja – Mam cię *w jej głosie zabrzmiał tłumiony triumf* Dziewczyna trzymała w palcach długą, ciemną nitkę. Trudno wyobrazić sobie coś łatwiejszego do przeoczenia we wszechobecnym śniegu. Jeszcze trudniejsze i bardziej niemożliwe mogłoby być tylko zidentyfikowanie nitki i jej właściciela… Lukrecja jednak była do tego zdolna. Lukrecja – Fiona… Telepatka trzymała nitkę w palcach przed sobą. Wolno schowała ją do kieszonki na piersi. Zasunęła starannie zamek kurtki. Lukrecja – Przynajmniej wiem, że jadę dobrze. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i wolnym krokiem wróciła na skuter. W jej głowie przewijały się tysiące myśli. Nic nie łączyło się jednak w logiczną całość. Jej przyjaciółka zniknęła. Inni też zniknęli. Nic nie miało sensu. Wszystko było zagmatwane. Telepatka zacisnęła ręce na kierownicy. Westchnęła. Lukrecja – Przydałaby się Lucjana… Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i docisnęła gazu. Pojechała. … Podczas gdy niedawni uczestnicy The Xmas przedzierali się rozmaitymi pojazdami przez zasypane śniegiem Mistletoe Wood, dwie osoby nadal tkwiły zamknięte w schronie awaryjnym. Mowa tu oczywiście o Chasie i Mary. Obydwojgu doskwierała dotkliwie nuda. Podejmowali oni rozmaite, bardziej lub mniej kreatywne próby znalezienia jakiegoś zajęcia. Zwinny blondyn postawił na nieskomplikowaną zabawę. Usiadł pod ścianą w głównej części schronu. W jednej dłoni trzymał niedużą, czarną, gumową piłeczkę. Naprzeciwko niego, pod przeciwległą ścianą, stała opróżniona, metalowa puszka. Zabawa chłopaka polegała na rzucaniu piłeczką do puszki. Jak dotąd jednak piłka ani razu nie trafiła do celu. Jedynym pozytywem było to, że turlając się z reguły wracała na miejsce gdzieś w zasięgu kończyn blondyna, więc nie musiał się podnosić. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie Chase westchnął. Poprawił sobie zwinięty koc, na którym siedział. W końcu nie zamierzał siedzieć na brudnej, zimnej i na dodatek wilgotnej, betonowej podłodze. Akurat w tamtej chwili drzwi wejściowe do schronu otworzyły się. Chase natychmiast podniósł wzrok. Do wnętrza weszła Mary. Dziewczyna odwinęła z szyi gruby szalik i otrzepała czarną czapkę ze śniegu. Mary – Znowu pada *powiedziała mocując się z zamkiem kurtki* Nienawidzę sikać w taką pogodę. Chase uśmiechnął się do siebie. Spojrzał na obracaną w dłoniach piłeczkę. Nie odezwał się jednak. Po chwili dopiero podniósł głowę i złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Mary. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do blondyna i wolnym krokiem podeszła do niego. Nawet sposób w jaki chodziła zdradzał jej zmęczenie. Mary, niezwykle świadoma swych atutów osoba, nigdy nie żałowała sobie ponętnego chodu z możliwością zarzucania biodrami. Kuszenie i rozpalanie zmysłów było jej domeną. W tamtych warunkach jednak szła zwyczajnie. Kuło to w oczy. Szczególnie Chase’a, który był zaznajomiony ze zwyczajami Mary lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Chase – Jesteś zmęczona *orzekł gdy dziewczyna stanęła tuż nad nim* Mary – Nie da się ukryć *odparła kładąc ręce na biodrach* Co robisz? Brunetka nie czekała na odpowiedź. Zamiast tego zlustrowała blondyna wzrokiem. Dostrzegła trzymaną przez niego piłeczkę. Rozejrzała się. Zauważenie stojącej pod betonową ścianą puszki zajęło jej kilka sekund. Czerwony Kapturek westchnęła. Spojrzała rozżalonym spojrzeniem na podłużne lampy na suficie, zaciągnęła się stęchłą wonią schronu. Poczuła jak przechodzą ją nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Mary – Eh… Posuń się. Nim Chase zdążył zareagować, dziewczyna już siadała. On zrobił jej automatycznie miejsce na skrawku złożonego kocu. W tamtej chwili nie chodziło o to by usiadła na jego kolanach. Chciała siedzieć obok. Nie przytuliła się. Wzięła od niego piłkę. Podrzuciła ją parę razy, obróciła w dłoniach. Mary – Mi też przyda się trochę zabawy. Dziewczyna przymknęła jedno oko, oblizała się. Patrzyła prosto na niedużą puszeczkę znajdującą się kilka metrów przed nią. Uniosła rękę z piłką nad siebie. Rzuciła. Wedle oczekiwań, jej i Chase’a, trafiła za pierwszym razem. Puszka zabrzęczała, ale nie przewróciła się. Rzut był idealny. Mary – Ha! *w jej głosie zabrzmiała satysfakcja* Energia, która obudziła się w Mary zgasła jednak tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Dziewczyna, jak gdyby poczuła nagle przygnębiające zmęczenie, opuściła wolno głowę na ramię Chase’a. Zamilkła. Zacisnęła usta i wstrzymała oddech. Sam Chase przez krótki moment nie był do końca pewny co teraz zrobić. Wiedział, że nie zrobi nic źle. Chciał zrobić bardzo dobrze… Zdecydował się po prostu przytulić. To zawsze działało. I zadziałało tym razem. Mary rozluźniła się, przymknęła oczy. Zasnęła tak jak siedziała. Zmęczenie, strach, emocje. To wszystko mogło wykończyć organizm nawet kogoś tak niemożliwie sprawnego i wytrzymałego jak Mary. A dochodziło do tego zimno i głód. Tego wszystkiego było więcej niż trzeba było. Chase ostrożnie pomasował ramię dziewczyny. Pocałował ją lekko. Ani drgnął. Dał jej spać. Potrzebowała tego, więc dostawała. … Czteroskuterowa karawana ponownie jechała przez zaśnieżony zagajnik. Kępy mrożonych drzew były częstym widokiem podczas ich podróży. Mistletoe Wood nie było pustkowiem, przynajmniej nie zupełnym. Z oceanu śniegu co kilkaset metrów wyłaniały się wyspy małych lasków. Wraz z każdym wjazdem do lasu, prędkość skuterów była redukowana do bezpiecznej. Ostatnim na czym zależało czwórce uciekinierów był wypadek; kolizja, karambol, stłuczka, zderzenie. Mieli już wystarczająco niebezpieczeństw na karku. Więcej im nie było trzeba. Kolumnie przewodziła Rain. Nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że to ona najlepiej radzi sobie z maszyną z całej grupki. Wolfe, Dion i Shannon także bezproblemowo radzili sobie z kierowaniem skuterami, jednak do kunsztu brunetki trochę im brakowało. Brak takich zdolności najbardziej użerał Diona. Punk z reguły nie lubił, gdy dziewczyny były w czymś od niego lepsze. A już na pewno w sprawach dotyczących motoryzacji. Zazdrość po cichu zżerała go od środka. Nie warzył się jednak w żaden sposób tego zaakcentować. Miał resztki wyczucia. Wyjątkowo wyostrzone w czasie ucieczki. Niespodziewanie przewodzące grupie Rain zatrzymała swój skuter. Pozostała trójka zatrzymała swoje maszyny w bezpiecznej odległości. Cieszyli się, że systemy hamowania działały bez zarzutów. Rain – Zatrzymujemy się! *oznajmiła rzecz oczywistą po czym zerwała z głowy kominiarkę* Dion – Bo? *zapytał wyłączając silnik* Rain – Bo muszę siku *odparła bezceremonialnie i odeszła* Brunetka schowała kluczyk do zapinanej kieszeni kurtki, po czym odeszła w pobliską gęstą kępę drzew. Zostawiła Shannon, Diona i Wolfe’a samych ze sobą. Wolfe – Ostra *skomentował zakładając ręce* Dion – Oh tak, zdążyłem zauważyć. Shannon zaśmiała się widząc reakcję chłopaków, no w szczególności chłopaka… Shannon – Wie czego chce *zaśmiała się ponownie po czym raptownie spoważniała* I bardzo dużo przeżyła. Ostatnie słowa blondynki podziałały na chłopaków jakby uspokajająco. Spoważnieli. Dion – Bez kitu… *spuścił lekko głowę* Nagle z kępy drzew odezwał się głośny, kobiecy krzyk. Rain – Kurwaaa! Zaalarmowani Wolfe, Dion i Shannon rzucili się na łeb na szyję na pomoc dziewczynie. Dopadli ją w kilka sekund. Przeskoczyli przez iglaste gałęzie. Przebiegli przez śnieg. Rain leżała półtora metrów niżej, w dziurze. Wokół niej było pełno połamanych gałęzi i śniegu. Leżała w rowie i pluła białym puchem. Wolfe – Wow, śnieg zasypał rów i… Dion - …przypadkowo wpadła. Shannon przewróciła oczami w imieniu Rain. Niezwykła spostrzegawczość chyba była cechą typową dla wszystkich mężczyzn. Dion bez słowa postąpił do przodu. Już chciał sięgać po Rain kiedy… Rain – Dion nie pomagaj! *krzyknęła kategorycznie* Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła wygrzebywać się spod warstwy gałęzi. Tyle dobrego, widać było, że nic się jej nie stało. Warstwa ubrań, śniegu i iglastych gałęzi – to wszystko dało dostateczną amortyzację. Rain – Jestem damą… *stęknęła czołgając się na wierzch* Jestem w opresji… *dalej się czołgała* I dam radę… Sama! *triumfalnie wyskoczyła z jaru* Shannon – O, jestem pod wrażeniem *powiedziała z aprobatą* Rain – Bardzo słusznie *odparła otrzepując się ze śniegu* Kiedy dziewczyna już doprowadziła się do jako takiego porządku, rozejrzała się wokoło. Westchnęła, spojrzała na niebo. Rain – Eh… Chyba trzeba szukać miejsca na nocleg *znów się rozejrzała* Dion – Co? Nocleg tak szybko? *zdziwił się* Rain – Czas szaleje! *krzyknęła unosząc ręce do góry* Wolfe stojący w bezpiecznej odległości pokiwał w ciszy głową. Rain zaś kontynuowała. Rain – Zaraz zapadnie noc, nawet nie zdążymy się obejrzeć, a już będzie ciemno i zacznie padać śnieg. Shannon i Wolfe zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Dion zrobił to nieco mniej pewnie. Dion – Jakiś… szałas czy szukamy budowli? *zapytał niepewnie* Rain – Póki jeszcze jest jasno warto poszukać czegoś stabilnego *orzekła ciągle rozglądając się* A to daleko… Trzeba jechać *klasnęła* Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Wolfe ponownie pokiwał głową. Podszedł do swojego skutera. Wolfe – Jedźmy. Zaraz potem za kierownicą usiedli także Shannon i Dion. Rain zajęła miejsce na koniec. Rain – Dobrze, dobrze. Z takim zdrowym podejściem może nam się serio udać. Shannon – Oby… Brunetka zaśmiała się. Rain – Optymizm *puściła blondynce oczko* Shannon „optymizm” kojarzył się tylko z jednym, z jedną osobą… Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na wywoływanie wspomnień. Shannon – Jedźmy *powiedziała z naciskiem* Zawarczały silniki, na śnieg padły snopy z reflektorów. Rain – I ha! Rain ruszyła jako pierwsza. Za nią w szyku była Shannon, potem Dion i na końcu Wolfe. Tak jak po każdym postoju pomknęli dalej. Śnieg zaczął powoli spadać z nieba… … Pług ze swoją czteroosobową załogą zatrzymał się napotkawszy znaczącą przeszkodę. Była nią rzeka. Zamarznięta rzeka. Jeff na szczęście w porę zauważył ciemniejącą taflę lodu. Jeff – Oj, nie przejedziemy. Fat Amy – Uuu, rzeczka *powiedziała z nieadekwatną wręcz do sytuacji radością* Junior – Chyba nie do końca jest się z tego cieszyć *zauważył starając się jednocześnie nie zabrzmieć niemiło w stosunku do blondynki* Jeff – Myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko jedna rzeka przepływa przez Mistletoe Wood. Mamy tu ważny punkt orientacyjny *mówił z lekkim uśmiechem. Potarł zarost* Cinnamon Stream zawija niedaleko od naszego schronu ewakuacyjnego *z jego głosu dało się wyłapać narastający entuzjazm* Pojedziemy wzdłuż i wtedy na pewno trafimy! Fat Amy – Jej! *klasnęła* Tak optymistyczne informacje ucieszyły nawet spochmurniałego Juniora. Na twarzy sportowca zagościł nieśmiały uśmiech. Junior – No to jedźmy. Fat Amy – Chwila! Spojrzenia trójki panów skupiły się na blondynce. Tak, nawet Daniel się odwrócił. Jeff – Hm? Fat Amy – Czy mogę… *wyjęła coś spod poobcieranej kurtki* Nalać sobie ostrożnie wody? *pomachała bidonem* Jeff – Ehm… Pewnie. Tylko ostrożnie. Blondynka z radością przecisnęła się obok kierowcy i wyskoczyła na bombę w grubą warstwę śniegu. Wykonując kilka pełnych wdzięku podskoków dotarła na brzeg zamarzniętej rzeki. Fat Amy – Hm… Jakby to… A ha! Artystka zrobiła pożytek ze swoich butów. Cały czas poruszała się w botkach z grubym obcasem. Chodzenie w nich w każdych warunkach opanowała do perfekcji. Śnieg i lód nie stanowiły dla niej przeszkody. A w tej sytuacji dzięki obcasom mogła sobie nawet lepiej poradzić. Amy wystawiła nogę robiąc jakąś skomplikowaną pozycję i uderzyła obcasem o grubą taflę lodu. Jak jednak zdążyła już udowodnić otwierając drzwi do hangaru, Fat Amy miała wyjątkowo mocne kopnięcie. Lód pękł gładko, zaś woda została odsłoniona. Blondynka z radością zanurzyła bidon w nurcie. Napełniła go i natychmiast napiła się odrobinę. Lodowata woda na parę chwil zmroziła język i gardło. Chłód uderzył do mózgu w identyczny sposób jak podczas jedzenia lodów. Skojarzenie ze słodyczami było jednak dla Fat Amy nad wyraz przyjemne. Nalała sobie wody do pełna, zakręciła i dopiero wtedy schowała bidon pod kurtkę. Wstając z kolan dziewczyna spojrzała na przeciwległy brzeg. Zdawało jej się, że dostrzegła coś ciemnego w śnieżnej mgle. Fat Amy – Uh? *pokręciła głową* Neogenialna blondynka wróciła wdzięcznie do pługu. Jej obecność oznaczała, że mogą jechać dalej. Pojechali. … Dwie potężne, kudłate Yule Goats szarpały blade zwłoki Ryana. Zębate pyski rozdzierały zmarznięte ciało i łapczywie pochłaniały zziębłe mięso. Bestie mlaskały i wyły przy tym. Raz po raz zderzały się potężnymi rogami. Czarny namiot był w strzępach. Jedynie ostatni fragment stelaża się zachował. Reszta leżała porozrzucana w promieniu kilku metrów. Wszelkie inne sprzęty podzieliły los aluminiowego rusztowania. Kula jemioły została zgnieciona pod potężnymi racicami. Rogaty stwór z rogami koziorożca przeszedł przez śnieg ciągnąc za sobą ciężki łańcuch zakończony monstrualnym hakiem. Stwór wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos. Jedna z Yule Goats wykonała gwałtowny ruch łbem. Z jej pyska wyleciała blada głowa Ryana. Głowa nieboszczyka wylądowała tuż przed stworem w czerwonej szacie. Dwie pazurzaste łapy sięgnęły po głowę. Policzki zmarłego zaczęły błyskawicznie zamarzać. Powieki pokrywała warstwa szronu. Resztki krwi zamarzały w czerwone sople. Koziorożec wydał z siebie tubalny śmiech po czym cisnął odseparowaną od tułowia głową z powrotem do swych przerażających podopiecznych. Jedna z Yule Goats kłapnęła paszczą i za jednym zamachem zmiażdżyła w potężnych szczękach rzuconą przez swojego pana głowę. Z Ryana pozostały już tylko pojedyncze strzępki. Kudłate bestie nie były wybredne. Zjadały ubrania, ciało i kości. Cierpliwie zlizywały resztki z poplamionego krwią śniegu. Łańcuch zabrzęczał. Był to sygnał na odjazd. Stwór w czerwonej szacie wolno wrócił na sanie. Yule Goats posłusznie zajęły miejsce na czele zaprzęgu. Dały się grzecznie zapiąć. Stwór z rogami koziorożca uniósł dwie łapy w górę. Dotychczas padający śnieg rozleciał się na boki. Część puchu odleciała także z ziemi. Na śniegu ukazały się równoległe do siebie ślady płóz. Yule Goats zaryczały i podskoczyły uderzając kopytami jedno o drugie. Spod kopyt ze szczękiem leciały iskry. Koziorożec szarpnął metalowe wodze. Monstrualne kozy ruszyły i pociągnęły za sobą potężne sanie. Za nimi po śniegu ciągnął się łańcuch z przerażającym hakiem. A śnieg z powrotem padał. … Powoli zapadała noc. Niebo ciemniało z każdą kolejną minutą. Przyjemną odmianą był brak chmur. Ciężkie obłoki zniknęły jak za działaniem jakiegoś czaru. Odsłaniał się księżyc… Nie padał więcej śnieg, bo nie miał skąd. Mary i Chase wyszli przed schron. W narastającej ciemności próbowali dostrzec cokolwiek co mogłoby świadczyć o zbliżaniu się zawodników lub Jeffa. Było jednak cicho. Nikt, ani nic nie nachodziło. Z każdą kolejną godziną Chase i Mary martwili się co raz bardziej. Wiedzieli, że czas w tych warunkach nie sprzyja. Był wrogiem. Blondyn westchnął odsuwając się od ściany schronu. Zrobił krok do przodu. Z jego ust poleciała para. Szarawy dymek uniósł się ku górze i rozpłynął w lodowatym powietrzu wraz z przybyciem niespodziewanego, chłonnego podmuchu. Chase – Boję się. Mary spojrzała zaskoczona na chłopaka. Blondyn rzadko czuł strach. A jeszcze rzadziej się do tego przyznawał. Dziewczyna wolno go objęła. Mary – Ja też. Chase – Wiem. Ponownie odezwał się zimny wiatr. Nie było sensu pozostawać na dworze. Chase - Chodź do środka. Prześpimy się. Mary – Chętnie *wydusiła z siebie* Chłopak poszedł pierwszy. Otworzył dziewczynie drzwi. Wpuścił ją do środka. Ona podziękowała dygnięciem. Znalazłszy się w środku złapali się za ręce i wolnym krokiem poszli do sypialni. O ile tak można było nazwać ich ciasny pokoik. … Ekipa Rain pokonała kolejny odcinek drogi. Koniec tego fragmentu wyznaczało ciekawe znalezisko. Coś na co liczyli, coś czego pragnęli. Rain – Drewniana chatynka! *orzekła z radością* Pozostała trójka zatrzymała swoje skutery i zaparkowała równolegle z maszyną Rain. Przyjrzeli się niewielkiemu budyneczkowi. Chatka wyglądała na starą. Zdradzał ją nietypowy, staromodny, starodawny styl budownictwa. Spadzisty dach, malunki na ścianach. Wyglądała jak wyjęta z jakiejś starej bajki. Shannon – Akurat zapadła noc *powiedziała spojrzawszy w górę* Mamy schronienie. Wolfe – Yup *przytaknął chcąc po prostu się odezwać* Rain również skinęła głową. Dziewczyna jednak ucichła. Przyglądała się czemuś. Jej napięcie udzieliło się pozostałym. Trudno było przeoczyć to skupienie. Wolfe – Co jest? *zapytał natychmiastowo ściszając głos* Rain – Ktoś tu był… Faktycznie. Na śniegu przed drzwiami odcisnęły się czyjeś buty. Bez wątpienia ktoś był w tym domku niedawno. Po ponownym obejrzeniu się Rain dostrzegła także ślady skutera śnieżnego. Rain – Ktoś ze skuterem… Kilka godzin temu *poinformowała grupę* Shannon – Ktoś od nas? Samotny… *spojrzała na ślad płóz* Może powinniśmy spróbować tego kogoś dogonić… Rain – Nie. Nie ma się co rozczulać. Rano możemy go gonić. Na pewno nie w środku nocy *powiedziała kategorycznie* Trzeba się schronić. Nie było dyskusji. Uciekinierzy zostawili skutery w równym rządku pod ścianą chatki i weszli wolno do środka. Rozejrzeli się. Piecyk, wygódka, łóżko – wnętrze było ciasne, ale ciepłe. W palenisku wciąż tlił się ogień. Po szybkiej weryfikacji z użyciem percepcji okazało się, że stojący na piecyku czajnik zawierał podgrzaną wodę. Wolfe – Ktoś tu był. Definitywnie. Rain – A teraz jesteśmy my. I mamy duże szanse tu przeżyć. Dion – Jest tylko jedno łóżko… *zauważył półszeptem* Pozostała trójka również spojrzała na krótkie łoże. Potem spojrzeli po sobie. Rain prychnęła. Rain – No co? Chyba proste? Dziewczyny na łóżku, panowie na podłodze. Shannon zaśmiała się z satysfakcją. Shannon – Dokładnie. Wolfe westchnął. Uśmiechnął się lekko i bez słowa podszedł do pieca. Widocznie chciał zająć się przygotowaniem jakiegoś posiłku. Dion nie chcąc pozostać z dwoma dominującymi dziewczynami udał się pomóc koledze. Rain – Ah… Wreszcie trochę odpoczynku *ziewnęła* Shannon – Tak… … Z racji co raz szybciej zapadającej nocy także podróżująca samotnie Lukrecja zdecydowała się na zrobienie sobie postoju. Dziewczyna zaparkowała skuter śnieżny pod rozłożystym świerkiem. Tak, po drodze natrafiła na kolejny lasek. Telepatka żałowała, że nie przenocowała w drewnianym domku, na który natrafiła kilka godzin wcześniej. Teraz musiała samodzielnie radzić sobie z budowaniem schronienia. Wykorzystała do tego wszystkie umiejętności survivalowe jakie posiadała. Jedynym co przyszło dziewczynie do głowy było zrobienie szałasu z pozrywanych, iglastych gałęzi. Konstrukcja tworzyła się bardzo powoli. Z daleka było widać, że Lukrecja nie jest ekspertką w dziedzinie budowania. Dziewczyna westchnęła odłożywszy kolejne kilka gałęzi na swoje miejsce. Zalążki schronienia nie wyglądały zbyt imponująco. Szałas bardziej przypominał zwyczajną kupę patyków, aniżeli budowlę mieszkalną. Pocieszające było to, że ciasno ułożone gałęzie mogły dość skutecznie chronić przed zimnem, a zgodnie z przypuszczeniami telepatki noc miała być wyjątkowo chłodna. Lukrecja – Przyjdzie mróz… *mruknęła patrząc w bezchmurne niebo* Zmęczona pracą dziewczyna poszła po kolejną porcję gałęzi. Sukcesywnie obrywała je z kolejnych drzew. Zachowywała jednak jakieś zasady. Nie ogołacała żadnego z drzew. Każde obrywała po równo. Po kolejnych paru kursach dziewczyna odpuściła. Doszła do wniosku, że jej schronienie nie będzie lepsze. Wzruszyła ramionami i wpełzła przez ciasny otwór pod iglasty daszek. Jako posłanie posłużyły kolejne gałęzie. Lukrecja leżała i patrzyła się w skośny sufit. Podwinęła nogi pod siebie. Czuła jak obniża się temperatura. Lukrecja – Ah… *westchnęła* W głowie dziewczyny pojawiły się rozmaite myśli. Marzyło jej się ciepło, dobre jedzenie i… seks. Niczego nie chciała bardziej. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej i spróbowała zasnąć. … Noc trwała. Nie padał śnieg. Jedyne co się zmieniało to poziom zimna. Każda kolejna minuta wiązała się z niepożądanym spadkiem temperatury. Chłód ogarniał zasypany śniegiem świat. Mróz atakował z zaskakującą skutecznością. Trafiał we wszystko i wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się na jego drodze. W pewnym stopniu niszczycielskiemu żywiołowi zimna stawiał się pług oraz zamknięci w nim uciekinierzy. Pojazd był wyposażony w zaskakująco wydajne ogrzewanie. W połączeniu z ciepłem ciał, którymi dzieliła się zamknięta w kabinie czwórka, system dający ciepło gwarantował duży komfort. Pojazd zatrzymał się. Stali równolegle do płynącej pod lodową kopułą rzeki. Jeff przekręcił kluczyki i tym samym dobitnie oznajmił zakończenie jazdy na ten dzień. Blondyn odwrócił się do siedzących przy nim osób. Jeff – Stajemy, koniec na dzisiaj *oznajmił* Junior – Spoko *wzruszył ramionami* Piłkarz był wyjątkowo zobojętniały. Już pomijając fakt strachu, ucieczki, głodu i zimna. Zamknięcie w ciasnej kabinie dodatkowo go męczyło. Był w końcu dość wysoki i do tego atletycznie zbudowany. Najzwyczajniej w świecie było mu ciasno. Jeff – Prześpimy się tutaj, w pługu *kontynuował niewzruszony* Przytulimy się aby utrzymać ciepło *tłumaczył rzeczowo* Nie możemy zostawić włączonego ogrzewania. Musimy oszczędzać paliwo. Oszczędzanie było konieczne. Co prawda bak pługu został napełniony do pełna, a dodatkowo pod podwozie udało się wcisnąć zapasowy kanister. Jednak trzeba było się przygotować na najgorsze. Poza tym pług miał docelowo posłużyć jeszcze jako transport ze schronu aż za granice Mistletoe Wood. A to mogła być naprawdę długa i niebezpieczna droga. Nikt z uciekinierów nie protestował. Dyrektywy Jeffa były wiążące. Jakikolwiek sprzeciw nie miałby sensu. Poza tym nikomu z tria byłych uczestników żadna taka myśl nie przychodziła do głowy. Darzyli prowadzącego szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Junior – Ej, ej. Ale skoro będziemy tu spali… *zaczął niepewnie* To można chociaż na moment iść rozprostować nogi? Jeff przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Przez pokryte mrozem szyby widoczność była niezbyt dobra. Pobieżna obserwacja nie wskazywała jednak aby miejsce, w którym się zatrzymali było niebezpieczne. Stali w centrum śnieżnego pustkowia. Po ich lewej stronie płynęła prosto rzeka. Jeff – Nie ma przeciwskazań… *rzekł ostrożnie, ale zaraz dodał* Tylko się nie oddalaj zanadto. Junior – Spoko. Sportowiec zauważalnie ucieszył się mogąc chociaż na moment opuścić kabinę i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Dopiął kurtkę, którą z racji działania ogrzewania rozpiął i wyskoczył z pojazdu. W ślady Juniora poszedł także Daniel. Chłopak bez zbędnego gadania otworzył drzwiczki po swojej stronie i spokojnie zszedł na śnieg. Na moment Jeff został sam na sam w pługu z Fat Amy. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. Jeff – A ty nie idziesz? Blondynka zastanowiła się. Wyjrzała przez okno. Popatrzyła na przechadzającego się na około pługu Juniora. Fat Amy – Chyba idę. Dziewczyna przecisnęła się do drzwi i wyskoczyła na zewnątrz. Wylądowała w sypkim śniegu. Otrzepała się i pokicała w stronę Juniora. Prawdą było to, że od czasu opuszczenia domu na 24th Gingerbread Street oboje mało rozmawiali. Dziewczynie brakowało pogaduszek prowadzonych na kanapie odwróconej przodem do dużego okna, pogaduszek nierzadko kończących się taktyczną ucieczką do bezpiecznej toalety. Blondynka, stojąc prawie po pas w śniegu, wspominała chwile, w których byli tak blisko. Teraz pomimo spędzenia kilkunastu godzin tuż obok siebie w pługu, wymienili może dwa, trzy zdania. Tak nie mogło być. Trzeba było przejąć inicjatywę. Artystka sadząc duże kroki zbliżyła się do zamyślonego Juniora. Chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę ulepiła śnieżkę i rzuciła. Zamierzała trafić w jego czapkę z pomponem, jednak przeliczyła swoje zdolności celowania o późnych godzinach nocnych. Trafiła prosto w odsłonięty policzek piłkarza. Junior zerwał się jak oparzony. Zaalarmowany spróbował otrzepać się ze śniegu. Nieumyślnie tylko pogorszył swoją sytuację. Wścibski śnieg wsypał mu się za kołnierz; pod koszulkę i roztopił się na brzuchu. Chłopak rozejrzał się gotowy do walki. Zamiast potwora jego oczy zlokalizowały tylko Fat Amy, która nieśmiało, a zarazem przepraszająco machała mu ręką. Fat Amy – Sorka… Sportowiec na widok dziewczyny rozchmurzył się. Na jego twarzy wystąpił uśmiech. Rzadki widok w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Amy widząc uśmiech Juniora niepewnie podeszła bliżej. Fat Amy – Chciałam cię tylko zaczepić *zaczęła nieśmiało* Siedzimy tyle w tym pługu, a w ogóle nie gadamy… *spuściła wzrok. Chyba grała to zakłopotanie. A może nie…* Junior – Luz *potrząsnął głową strzepując resztki śnieżnego pocisku* Taka tam ciasnota, że żyć się odechciewa. Fat Amy – Racja *zgodziła się ze śmiechem* Oh… *spojrzała w bezchmurne niebo* Pięknie… Widać księżyc… Sportowiec również podniósł wzrok. Spojrzał na blado-żółtą tarczę zimowego księżyca. Junior – Ma to swój urok… Stali tak razem wpatrzeli w księżyc. Dzielił ich metr, chwilę później trochę mniej. Ciągle wpatrzeni w niebo nawet nie zauważyli kiedy złapali się za ręce. Amy nie zauważyła kiedy Junior nieśmiało objął ją ramieniem. Sytuacji z boku przyglądał się Daniel. Chłopak zachowywał typowy dla niego spokój. W lewej ręce trzymał śnieżkę. Przybliżył ją sobie do ust i ugryzł niczym jabłko. Pochłaniał kulkę niczym owoc. Brak większych podobieństw chyba nieszczególnie mu przeszkadzał. Jeff zatrąbił wreszcie. Przywołał uciekinierów z powrotem do pługu. … W środku nocy, w samotnym, drewnianym domku, na małym, krótkim łóżku spały dwie dziewczyny. Rain i Shannon leżały odwrócone do siebie plecami. Oddychały po cichutku. Nie ruszały się. Tylko śniły… … Shannon stała przed wysokimi, brązowymi drzwiami. Dwuskrzydłowe wrota były wyposażone w imponujące złote gałki. Wokół nie było nic. Drzwi nie były połączone z budynkiem. Skonsternowana dziewczyna pociągnęła je do siebie. ??? – Witaj na kolacji *przywitał ją ciepły, znajomy głos* Blondynkę wyjątkowo zdziwiło to co zobaczyła. Przed nią rozciągał się podłużny stół. Wzdłuż jednego boku siedzieli James, Ryan i Nathaniel. Po przeciwległej stronie zasiedli Cromina, Svetlana i Krystynka. Najbardziej zaskakująca osoba zajmowała jednak miejsce u szczytu… Shannon – Bill *powiedziała mrużąc oczy* Odurzająco przystojny, wysoki blondyn siedział na imponującym, skórzanym fotelu i rozpościerał ręce w powitalnym geście. W lewej dłoni trzymał kryształowy kieliszek wypełniony fioletowym płynem. Bill – Witaj na mojej kolacji *uśmiechnął się szyderczo* Shannon – To nie możliwe… To sen… Bill – No pewnie *odparł najzwyczajniej w świecie wpatrując się w kieliszek* Chyba nie myślisz, że to dzieje się naprawdę, a może jednak? Blondynka wycofała się. Zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że stoi pod ścianą. Wielki głaz blokował jej wyjście. Jego szara powierzchnia była szorstka i chłodna. Nie pasował do otoczenia. '' ''Bill – Tak więc nawiedzam twój sen *ciągnął upiwszy odrobinę wina* Fajna sprawa, prawda? Shannon – Ubiłam cię rurą *wycedziła* Bill – Zbiłaś, przyznaję *mruknął* I chętnie bym ci oddał, ale… *zrobił pauzę, wyszczerzył się* Ale jednak pozostawię to innym. Zobacz, dzięki tym Innym mam całkiem ciekawą kompanię przy kolacji! Blondyn rozłożył ręce. James, Ryan, Nathaniel, Cromina, Svetlana i Krystynka odwrócili głowy w stronę Shannon. Spojrzeli na nią pustymi, pozbawionymi wyrazu oczami. Bill – Będziesz następna! *zaśmiał się aksamitnie* To tylko kwestia czasu… Shannon – Nie… Nie… '' ''Blondynka padła na kolana. … Shannon obudziła się raptownie. Zerwała się z łóżka. Nie wiedziała co myśleć o dziwnym śnie… śnie? Tak. Ale spotkanie Billa mogło być czymś więcej niż snem. Przecież był demonem… Zrezygnowana pokręciła głową. Nie miała siły koncentrować się i próbować zrozumieć to co się wydarzyło. Dziewczyna obeszła izbę naokoło. Zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniami pozostała trójka spała. Rain kuliła się na łóżku, zaś Wolfe i Dion zajmowali miejsca po dwóch stronach ciepłego pieca. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Posuwistym krokiem podeszła do jednego z okien. Rękawem przetarła zaparowaną szybę. Zmrużyła oczy chcąc dostrzec cokolwiek na zewnątrz. Zbyt wiele do oglądania nie było. Nocą wszystko wydawało się takie samo. Pokryte śniegiem drzewa ledwo odcinały się na tle śnieżnobiałej ziemi. Nadzieję na ciekawszy widok dawało jedynie niebo. W tę noc było wyjątkowo bezchmurne. Widoczny był księżyc, gorzej sprawa miała się z gwiazdami. Shannon – Hm… Gdzie one są? *szepnęła* Weteranka armii z uporem przyglądała się nocnemu niebu. Patrzyła i patrzyła aż wreszcie dostrzegła to. To na co czekała. Jasny punkcik rozbłysnął ciepłym światłem na tle ciemnogranatowego nieboskłonu. Kropeczka zamigotała roztaczając wokoło jaśniejącą łunę. Mistyczny spektakl odbywał się miliony kilometrów dalej. Mimo to był niezwykły. Magiczny. Shannon – Pierwsza gwiazdka… Blondynka nie powstrzymała ust przed wygięciem się w uśmiech. Odgłos radości stłumiła. To było zbyt dziecinne, infantylne. Gwiazdy to nic niezwykłego. Ta jednak napawała dziewczynę dziwnym szczęściem. Była pozytywnym znakiem. Zmęczona Shannon odsunęła się od okna. Pozwoliła nogom się prowadzić. A poprowadziły ją prosto do łóżka… Albo i nie? Zatrzymała się tuż przed łożem. Nie tam chciała spać. Odwróciła się. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się siedzącemu przy piecu Dionowi. Punk spał głęboko. Podobnie jak ona, chłopak był wyczerpany przeżyciami ostatnich dni… i tygodni… Shannon podeszła wolno do niego. Potrzebowała ciepła. Początkowo próbowała się usprawiedliwić tym, że siedział przy piecu, potem tym, że ciepło jego ciała można było „pożyczyć”. Po kolejnych paru chwilach nie miała już jednak złudzeń. Chciała się po prostu do kogoś przytulić. Obwiniała się za to. Nie tak dawno rozpaczała po stracie… Zamyślona patrzyła w sufit. Męczyły ją lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Co ona wyprawiała? Ale czy przyszłości nie było lepiej zostawić za sobą? Sytuacja ją męczyła. Długo już się nad tym nie zastanawiała… Ostatni raz jej moralność zwróciła jej uwagę podczas niewinnego flirtu z Billem. Flirtu? Chociaż Shannon się tego wstydziła to nie mogła powstrzymać się przed tym. Faktem było, że blondyn wzbudzał w niej pożądanie. Czy skoro ostatni raz rozmyślenia o „zdradzaniu” nieżywego Saila nasunęły jej się kiedy czuła zauroczenie, to czy to samo czuła do Diona? Zamknęła oczy i postanowiła zająć się tym kiedy indziej. … W ustawionym równolegle do strumienia pługu słodko spali Daniel i Fat Amy. Co jednak z pozostałą dwójką uciekinierów? Junior i Jeff stali kawałek dalej, pod drzewem. Oboje wolno pili wodę, która lekko ogrzali sobie nad prowizorycznym ogniskiem. Oczywiście cały ten luksus zawdzięczali Jeffowi. Blondyn jak zwykle przygotowany i tym razem miał przy sobie krzesiwo. Pomimo zmęczenia obaj panowie woleli spędzić więcej czasu na świeżym powietrzu. Rozmawiając tak zupełnie zapominali o zmęczeniu. Junior – Jeszcze godzina w tym pługu i serio odpadły by mi nogi *rzucił obracając w rękach bidon* Jeff – Mhm… *mruknął podnosząc swój bidon do ust* No jest ciasno, to prawda. Junior – Nom… Sportowiec spojrzał w górę. Na niebie stopniowo uwidaczniało się coraz więcej gwiazd. Wyglądało to istnie magicznie. Chłopak nie umiał powstrzymać się przed westchnięciem. Junior – Kurde, jak zwykle mnie takie rzeczy nie ruszają, tak to… No po prostu piękne. Blond prowadzący pokiwał głową. Jeff – Tak, nocne niebo ma swój urok *pociągał łyka wody* Żebyś widział niebo nad The Forest, widok nie do podrobienia… W głosie Jeffa, podczas gdy mówił o The Forest, zabrzmiała sentymentalna nutka. Dało się wyczuć, że chłopak trochę tęsknił za lasem. Owszem, pochłonął on życia kilku osób, z którymi był naprawdę blisko, poza tym kosztował go wiele dodatkowego bólu… Jednak nadal blondyn czuł się permanentnie związany z niemieckim lasem o angielskiej nazwie. Ta sentymentalna nutka nie umknęła Juniorowi. Chłopak w trakcie swojej kariery poznał się nieco na ludziach. Junior – Niby taka masakra tam się działa a tęsknisz *zauważył* Jeff – Eh… Nawet nie wiesz jak… Hah, to głupie *zawstydził się lekko* Junior – Wcale nie *zaprotestował skwapliwie* Wiesz… Ja na przykład też do dzisiaj mega ciepło wspominam stadion, na którym trenowałem jako dzieciak. Potem jakaś kontuzja, ale… *chłopak ugryzł się w język* Eh… Mówię za dużo *spuścił głowę* Jeff nie wiedział czy komentować. Położył sportowcowi rękę na ramieniu i pokiwał głową na znak, że go rozumie. Blondyn czuł jak między nimi nawiązuje się nić przyjaźni. Jeff – Rozumiem jak to jest coś stracić. *powiedział z naciskiem* Junior podziękował uśmiechem. Stali tak jeszcze chwilę, a potem poszli spać do pługu. … W mroźnym lasku, w prowizorycznym szałasie zbudowanym z poskładanych jedna na druga iglastych gałęzi, na posłaniu z podobnych gałązek, spała Lukrecja. Zwinięta w kłębek dziewczyna miała niespokojny sen. Miotała się i turlała. Cudem nie rozwaliła szałasu, w którym spała. Na zewnątrz szumiał tajemniczy, nocny wiatr. Niósł on ze sobą lodowate, zimowe powietrze. Na szczęście dla śpiącej w szałasie dziewczyny, chłód nie zdołał przedrzeć się przez warstwę iglastych gałęzi. Cichy szmer zbudził telepatkę. Nie podniosła się, ani nie zmieniła pozycji, ale włączył się u niej tryb gotowości. Adrenalina wolno napłynęła do żył. Dziewczyna powiodła przestraszonymi oczami naokoło. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jest zupełnie sama. Zdana tylko na siebie. Nie było z nią nikogo. Wyrwana ze snu bała się jak nigdy wcześniej. Usiadła. Lukrecja patrzyła wyczekująco na wylot szałasu. Tak jakby zaraz miało się tam coś pojawić. Bała się wydać z siebie chociażby najcichszy dźwięk. Dziwny odgłos znowu dobiegł z zewnątrz. Przestraszona dziewczyna cofnęła się w głąb jej schronienia. Przywarła do pnia, o który opierał się jej szałas. Dostrzegła to. Czarna, cienista sylwetka. To Coś stało przed szałasem. Lukrecja – O cholera… *wyszeptała cicho jak myszka* Wstrzymała oddech. Liczyła, że to Coś sobie pójdzie. Zamknęła oczy. Zacisnęła powieki. Zaczerpnęła powietrze i z powrotem zacisnęła posiniałe usta. Coś zamruczało na zewnątrz, a potem ucichło. Lukrecja – Hm? Telepatka otworzyła wolno oczy. Ciemnej sylwetki nie było. Jednak nie tylko ona znikła. Znikła też wszelka odwaga Lukrecji do zaśnięcia w ciemnym szałasie. Resztę nocy miała spędzić czuwając oparta plecami o pień drzewa. … Zimowym nocą nigdy nie można było odmówić zimna, a już szczególnie tym w Mistletoe Wood. Chłód potrafił zakraść się dosłownie wszędzie. Wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma przed nim żadnej ucieczki. W takich warunkach pojęciem niesłychanym i abstrakcyjnym wydawało się ciepło, a już tym bardziej jego wzbudzony stan – gorąc. Czy to możliwe aby w trakcie lodowatej nocy komuś było za ciepło, aby komuś było za gorąco? Jak się okazuje dało się znaleźć pojedyncze jednostki, które narzekały z nadmiaru wysokiej temperatury. Konkretniej rzecz ujmując jednostkę. Chase spał w ciepłym, czarnym polarze. Blondyn leżał na plecach, na łóżku, w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w betonowym schronie. Chłopak czuł dyskomfort. Było mu zbyt ciepło, polar zbyt dobrze spełniał swoją rolę. Zmęczony dusznościami chłopak zdecydował się rozpiąć zamek. Natychmiast poczuł ulgę. Chase – Uh *odetchnął kładąc dłoń na rozgrzanej klatce piersiowej* Za… gorąco… Blondyn uwolnił się z miękkich rękawów i z niemałą satysfakcją cisnął bluzę w ciemny kąt. Nie zamierzał wchodzić z nią w jakikolwiek kontakt przez resztę nocy. Łóżko powinno być oazą niczym nie skrępowanej nagości. Przynajmniej według światopoglądu Chase’a. Chłopak już chciał z powrotem układać się do snu kiedy dostrzegł coś przez zaspane oczy. Wodząc wzrokiem naokoło zauważył, że jego partnerka nie leżała obok niego. Mary leżała na krawędzi łóżka i przyciskała do siebie kurczowo poduszkę. Na jej policzkach dało się dostrzec ślady wyschniętych łez. Widoczność była minimalna; było prawie zupełnie ciemno… dla zwykłych oczu, ale nie dla oczu Chase’a. Chase natychmiast objął dziewczynę chcąc ją uspokoić. Ta zareagowała jednak inaczej niż by się tego spodziewał. Mary gwałtownie wyprostowała się i przywarła plecami do zimnej, betonowej ściany. Wbiła pomalowane czerwonym lakierem paznokcie w poduszkę. Chase musiał mocno wytężać wzrok aby dostrzegać szczegóły w pozbawionym oświetlenia pokoiku. Mary – Muszę ci opowiedzieć *powiedziała zachrypniętym od łez głosem* Chase wiedział, że to musiało nastąpić. Skinął przyzwalająco głową. Chase – Mów *zachęcił dziewczynę ciepłym głosem* … Mary stała na skraju lasu. Ubrana w czarne buciki, krótką spódniczkę, białą bluzeczkę i płaszczyk z czerwonym kapturkiem. Była młoda i dopiero miała zacząć. W lewej ręce trzymała wiklinowy kosz przykryty białą serwetką. Ładnie wykrojone usta wyginały się w lekkim, niepewnym uśmiechu. Prawdę o lesie znała. Z młodzieńczą fascynacją patrzyła na imponującą, drewnianą „bramę” do lasu. Na parkingu nie było nikogo oprócz niej, żadnej żywej duszy. '' ''Mary – Zaczynamy *mruknęła* Szybko powtórzyła sobie w głowie instrukcje i wolnym, acz zdecydowanym krokiem wkroczyła w między drzewa. '' … Mary – Początki były zwyczajne. Babcia bardzo dużo mnie uczyła. Bycie strażniczką lasu było jak nic innego. Czułam się wybranką. Wizja obcowania z magicznymi stworami dawała radosny zastrzyk adrenaliny i bawiła jak nic innego. Dojrzewałam tam. Te dwa lata dały mi bardzo wiele; odpowiedzialność i znacznie więcej… Ale przez ten czas właściwie ani razu nie zakosztowałam drugiej strony lasu… … ''Czerwony Kapturek obudziła się w kupie opadłych liści. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. Las wokoło był cichy; nie ćwierkały ptaki, nie szumiały liście na wietrze. Dziewczynie nie wydało się to wtedy podejrzane. Kiedy pobliski nadajnik wskazał dziwne odczyty uznała to za pomyłkę. Dwa lata bezwzględnego spokoju rozleniwiły ją. Nie wykształciła się w niej ostrożność. Co innego to było usłyszeć, a co innego zobaczyć i przeżyć… Mary szła do domku swojej babci. Jak po każdej nocy spędzonej w lesie liczyła na ciepłą herbatę i ciastko. Po drodze nazbierała trochę leśnych kwiatów – ot taki konwencjonalny prezent. Brunetka szła sobie wąską ścieżką wijącą się pomiędzy drzewami. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że niebo wolno zasnuwały ciemne chmury… '' … Mary – Skąd miałam wiedzieć… *spojrzała w dół* W sumie powinnam wiedzieć… Ale nie sądziłam, że to mnie spotka. Od ostatniej lasokalipsy… lasogedonu… minęło tyle czasu… … ''Dziwny, chłodny wiatr pojawił się znikąd. Niebo pociemniało w ciągu paru sekund. Opadłe liście leciały niesione mrocznymi podmuchami docierającymi z głębi ciemnego lasu. Coś złowrogiego zawisło w powietrzu. To już zwróciło uwagę Mary. Ale było za późno. Była poza schronieniem, w samym centrum grozy. Zagrzmiało, błyskawica rozdarła niebo nad lasem. Zerwał się jeszcze mocniejszy wiatr. Widoczność pogarszała się z minuty na minutę. Ostre podmuchy kuły w oczy, szarpały włosy i ubrania. Trudno było iść. Przestraszona, aczkolwiek wciąż nie spanikowana Mary wbiegła w gęstszy zagajnik. Starała się zachować zimną krew. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, ale jeszcze nie kojarzyła co… … Mary – Z perspektywy czasu, jak o tym myślę… *pociągnęła nosem* To myślę, że byłam głupia… Żaden szanujący się strażnik nigdy nie wchodzi na terytorium Leszego… Chase pobladł. Zacisnął usta i słuchał dalej. … Mary weszła głęboko w ciemny, sosnowy zagajnik. Niskie drzewa robiły za świetną izolację przed wiatrem. Dało się czuć intensywny zapach igieł, żywicy… i czegoś jeszcze. '' ''Kiedy dziewczyna rozpoznała zapach było już za późno. Mary – O nie… Wyszedł spomiędzy sosen. Niski, brodaty. Z lekko fioletową skórą i świecącymi na zielono oczami. Ramiona porastały mu cienkie źdźbła trawy. Na głowie miał koronę stworzoną z zawiniętych rogów. Paszczę wypełniały ostre kły. Silne łapy zakończone były groźnymi pazurami. Leszy. … Mary – Zazwyczaj zabijają na miejscu… *pociągnęła nosem* Szczęście w nieszczęściu…. Jestem dziewczyną… Dziwne, że wszystkie humanoidy są wiecznie nie zaspokojone *głos jej drżał* Chase nie mógł się poruszyć. Poczuł bolesny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Wstrzymał oddech. Mary – No i co tu więcej mówić? *jej głos prawie zupełnie przycichł* Zgwałcił mnie. Wziął mnie pośród tych gałęzi. Tak się bałam… Ale był dużo za silny. Jakby chciał rozszarpałby mnie żywcem. Pamiętam ten ból, byłam dziewicą… To parzyło… *zaczęła się trzęść* Chase spróbował się zbliżyć. Mary zareagowała jak kotka, odepchnęła go i drasnęła paznokciami. Trzęsła się cała. Mary – Zemdlałam… Ocknęłam się zakrwawiona, z tym… zielonym śluzem między nogami *wstrząsnęła nią fala szlochu* No i co? *podniosła głowę* Otrząsnęłam się. Wróciłam do domu Babci, doszłam do siebie. Lasokalipsa skończyła się dość szybko wtedy… Ale niewiele pamiętam. Potrzebowałam czasu i spokoju *jej głos się trochę uspokoił* Resztę historii znasz… *zaśmiała się wspominając jak Chase parę dni wcześniej użył tych samych słów* Blondyn kiwnął machinalnie głową. Mary – Poznałam ciebie. Wtedy już się otrząsnęłam. Ale ja w reakcji na to co mnie spotkało… Też się zmieniłam. Mary, którą poznałeś… To była broniąca się Mary… Chase – Ale nie taka, która powiedziałaby mi to co usłyszałem dzisiaj… *mruknął cicho* Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Mary – Ale wiedziałeś… Chociaż unikałam tematu wiedziałeś… Że w lasogedon spotkało mnie coś okropnego, tylko, że nie wiedziałeś co i dokładnie jak… Wiedziałeś też, że ja nigdy… *spuściła głowę* … Chase i Mary siedzieli razem na łóżku, na kraciastej kołdrze. Kompletnie nadzy. W ich oczach widać było dzikie pożądanie. Oboje patrzyli na siebie zachłannie. '' ''Blondyn wyjął zza pleców nieduże pudełeczko. Brunetka położyła rękę na jego dłoni i odsunęła. Mary – To nie będzie potrzebne. Jestem bezpłodna. '' … Mary – Sperma Leszego wyniszcza narządy rozrodcze… Samice mogą urodzić tylko raz… A ja nie będę mogła nawet jednego razu *podniosła zapłakane oczy i spotkała na Chase’a* I teraz już rozumiem jak ciebie to boli *jej głos się łamał* Że ja nie będę mogła dać ci… Chłopak spróbował ją uciszyć, ale ona znowu się odsunęła. Mary – Teraz rozumiem czemu tak martwiłeś się Constance i czemu zwracałeś na nią uwagę nawet po tym jak przyszłam do obozu! *wybuchła histerycznym płaczem* Chase przytulił Mary do siebie. Pozwolił jej wypłakać się w swoich ramionach. Sam poczuł łzy napływające do oczu. Coś dławiło go w gardle, coś ściskało go w sercu. Przed płaczem powstrzymywała go tylko poczucie odpowiedzialności za trzymaną przez siebie dziewczynę. Nagle poruszył się. Sięgnął po coś co trzymał zwinięte pod swoją poduszką. Wyjął niebieski kocyk. Okrył nią trzęsącą się Mary. Chase – Już, już… *szeptał Mary do ucha kojącym głosem* Nie martw się… Teraz kocham tylko ciebie… … Po długiej, chłodnej nocy nastał niewiele cieplejszy ranek. Zasypany śniegiem świat nadal nie przejawiał zbyt wiele życia. Trochę lepiej sytuacja miała się pod dachem… Czwórka uciekinierów, która przenocowała w drewnianej chatce obudziła się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Chcieli wyruszyć jak najszybciej, głównie za sprawą nacisków Rain. Jednak przed kolejnymi godzinami męczącej jazdy na skuterach śnieżnych potrzebowali śniadania. Wolfe i Dion ze smutkiem odkryli, że szafka nad piecem była zupełnie pusta. Na szczęście na pomoc przybyła Rain, która wyjęła kilka woreczków owsianki z zewnętrznych kieszeni swojej kurtki. Brunetka po krótce wyjaśniła, że zabrała taki prowiant ze swojej bazy. Przygotowanie owsianki było już tylko kwestią paru minut. Shannon – Yhm… Ciepłe jedzenie *mruknęła głosem pełnym rozkoszy przybliżając pod nos miseczkę z parującą owsianką* Dion – Dawno tego nie było *przyznał obracając swoją miskę* Rain – Potrzebna jest nam energia *rzuciła siadając na skraju łóżka* Nikt nie wyraził ani słowa sprzeciwu, wręcz przeciwnie, pokiwali głowami. Wolfe – Dokąd właściwie teraz jedziemy? *zapytał oblizawszy łyżkę* Rain – Zobaczymy *wzruszyła ramionami* W bezpieczne miejsce, z dala od tego wszystkiego. Dion – Ej, ale co z innymi? Chyba nie zostawimy ich samych? Pytanie punka zwróciło także uwagę Shannon i Wolfe’a. Całą trójką spojrzeli na Rain. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko. Rain – Zrobię… Zrobimy wszystko co się da, ale… Nie mogę nic obiecywać *powiedziała przenosząc wzrok z twarzy jednej osoby na drugą* Taka odpowiedź była przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu zadowalająca. Rain zdobyła się na ten sam rodzaj szczerości, na który zdobyli się prowadzący. Tym zyskała bezwarunkowe zaufanie uciekinierów. Shannon – No to jedźmy… Rain – Dokończmy tylko jeść. Pozostali pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Jedzenie nie zajęło jednak dużo czasu. Byli głodni, a poza tym ciepły posiłek był niesłychanym rarytasem. Co więcej już pomijając to, że owsianka załatwiona przez Rain była wyjątkowo smaczna i energetyczna, po kilkunastu godzinach zimna i głodu wszystko smakowało wybornie. Jako pierwszy jeść skończył Dion. Tempo z jakim punk pochłonął owsiankę było naprawdę imponujące. Chłopak rozejrzał się po izbie, ale nie dostrzegł niczego co mogło pełnić funkcję zlewu, więc ostrożnie odłożył wylizaną miskę z łyżką na brzeg piecyka. W jego ślady poszedł kilka chwil później Wolfe. Dziewczyny jadły spokojniej i wolniej. Rozkoszowały się każda łyżką. Dion – To w wojsku je się tak wolno? *zaczepił Shannon stając przed nią* Shannon – Chwilowo odpoczywam *odparła z łóżka, na którym siedziała* Blondynka nie miała ochoty na kreatywne ripostowanie. Cieszyła się swoją drogą, że punk nie skomentował tego, że spała wtulona w niego. Może nie zauważył, bo wcześnie wstała. A może umiejętnie milczał. Rain w końcu też skończyła. Oznajmiła to brzdęknięciem łyżki o miskę. Brunetka wstała i przeciągnęła się. Odczekała chwilę i w jej ślady poszła także Shannon. Rain – No to nie śpimy lecimy! *klasnęła* Wohoo! Dion zaśmiał się i również wydał z siebie charakterystyczne „Wohoo”. Okrzyk chyba zadziałał także jako sygnał do odjazdu, bowiem Wolfe i Shannon poprawili na sobie swoje ciepłe ubrania i wymaszerowali z chatki. Potem poszedł Dion. Rain wyszła ostatnia. Wychodząc zauważyła coś leżącego na ziemi. Podkowa. Pod kątem z jakiego patrzyła pokazywała znak pecha. Brunetka prychnęła i odwiesiła przedmiot na gwoździk wbity w ścianę. Po chwili namysłu zabrała go jednak i schowała pod kurtkę. Rain – Zawsze jakaś broń *mruknęła do siebie* Brunetka wyszła ostatecznie z chatki i uważnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Spojrzała przed siebie. Ku jej uciesze skutery nie zniknęły przez noc. Odetchnęła. Nie musiała się już besztać za to, że nie związała ich niczym… Chociaż w sumie i tak by to nie zadziałało… Ale ważne, że były i były bezpieczne. Shannon, Wolfe i Dion odepchnęli już trochę swoje maszyny. W tamtej chwili odśnieżali je, przecierali reflektory lub zajmowali się innymi, nieskomplikowanymi czynnościami przygotowującymi do kolejnych godzin długiej jazdy. Shannon – Gotowi! *zakrzyknęła* Rain – No i ekstra *wskoczyła na swój skuter* Jedziemy! Odpalili silniki i polecieli. … Po długiej, nieprzespanej nocy Lukrecja mogła wreszcie opuścić swój niewygodny szałas. Dziewczyna była przemarznięta. Dodatkowo od spędzenia kilku godzin w pozycji siedzącej z podkulonymi nogami i schyloną głową czuła okropny ból w… właściwie we wszystkim. Lukrecja – Kurwa… *syknęła przechodząc na klęczki* Przy akompaniamencie strzykających stawów wyczołganie się z szałasu było nie lada wyzwaniem. Do schronienia było dużo łatwiej wejść niż wyjść. Prawdopodobnie było to też kwestią tego, że wchodząc telepatka była w nieco lepszej formie. Po dobrych paru minutach spędzonych na mozolnym czołganiu się po iglastych gałęziach, którymi Lukrecja wyłożyła śnieżne podłoże, udało się dziewczynie wyjść. Szamotanina z samym otworem, który zdołał się pomniejszyć w trakcie nocy opłaciła się. Dziewczyna znalazła się na zewnątrz. Natychmiast uderzył ja chłód. Zimne powietrze wdarło się do dróg oddechowych. Chcąc nie chcąc w szałasie temperatura była ciut wyższa niż poza nim. Świat poza schronieniem z iglastych gałęzi miał też inny zapach. Do nosa telepatki dotarły zapachy inne niż żywica i igły. Odetchnęła głęboko. Wypuściła z ust kłąb pary. Wstała z kolan czując jak grube leginsy nachodzą wilgocią od topniejącego śniegu. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i rozejrzała. Nie zobaczyła jednak tego na co liczyła. Lukrecja – Cholera… Zmroziło ją. Serce zabiło jej szybciej. Skuter śnieżny zniknął. Jej jedyny środek transportu przepadł bez śladu. Ślady płóż, które zostawiła przyjeżdżając na miejsce zostały zatarte przez śnieg. A wydawać się mogło, że w nocy nie padało… Lukrecja poczuła dziwny strach. Rozejrzała się płochliwie wokoło. Bardzo chciała zagrać odważną… Robienie pozorów odwagi w takich warunkach przychodziło z trudem, ale nie było niewykonalne. Telepatka przybrała zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. Nie było opcji jak… Lukrecja – Idziemy. Porzuciła skrupuły. Zapomniała o postanowieniu mówiącym, że nie będzie rozmawiała sama ze sobą. No, ale cóż. Warunki były takie jakie były. Czyli złe i nieprzewidywalne. Groźne i nieprzyjazne. Żadne zasady nie obowiązywały. Z braku innego wyboru dziewczyna poszła na piechotę. Stawiając długie kroki stopniowo zaczęła oddalać się od szałasu. Była głodna i zmarznięta. Idąc oblizywała śnieg z rękawic. Śnieg przed jej oczami rozmazywał się. Widziała biel i tylko biel. Kręciło się jej w głowie. Ale szła. Szła, szła i szła. Kiedy już myślała, że jest daleko zamrugała i odwróciła się za siebie. Oddaliła się zaledwie 15 metrów od szałasu. … Silnik jadącego wzdłuż rzeki pługu wydawał charakterystyczny warkot. Podróżujący wzdłuż rzeki uciekinierzy specjalnie wstali wcześnie rano, aby pokonać jak najdłuższy dystans przed ponownym zapadnięciem ciemności. Noc spędzili dosyć przyjemnie. Nie było im zimno. Przynajmniej nikt nie narzekał na to. Jeff zasnął na siedząco z założonymi rękoma. Daniel spał przyciśnięty do poniekąd chłodnej szyby, ale po przebudzeniu nawet nie był bledszy niż zwykle. Mało tego nie szczękał zębami, ani nie miał drgawek, ani sinych ust! Z całej grupki z pewnością najmniejsze szanse na zimno mieli Fat Amy i Junior. Sportowiec i artystka chcąc jak najbardziej zaoszczędzić ciepło zasnęli przytuleni do siebie. Chyba oboje tracili złudzenia, że to była tylko przyjaźń… Warkot silnika, chociaż na początku podróży irytujący, teraz stawał się przyjemny. Dało się wyczuć w tym pewien rytm. Szczególną uwagę zwracała na to Fat Amy. Wraz z pokonywaniem kolejnych metrów dziewczyna zaczynała burczeć ustami chcąc naśladować dźwięki wydawane przez stary silnik. Pomimo nadal beznadziejnego położenia pozostałej trójce uciekinierów również dopisywał humor. Brak zimna był jednym z czynników, który determinował dobre samopoczucie. Dzięki ciepłu zapominali nawet o tym, że nie zjedli śniadania. Żołądki zaciskały im się pod wpływem stresu. Przez długie minuty nikt nie zaczynał rozmowy. Jechali w ciszy. Wciąż byli trochę zaspani. Może nie ziewali, ani nie przysypiali, ale noc, pomimo, że ciepła i stosunkowo przyjemna, jednak nie dała szans na pełen wypoczynek. Jak to zwykle w tym towarzystwie bywało, brak rozmów szczególnie doskwierał Fat Amy. Gadatliwa dziewczyna nie mogła wytrzymać zbyt długiego czasu w ciszy. Wystartowali około szóstej, a musiała już dochodzić ósma. Dwie godziny to było długo. Blondynce przyszła do głowy pewna myśl. Przypomniała jej się jej kumpela Krystynka… Dziewczyna powstrzymała się przed smutkiem i przywołała same przyjemne wspomnienia związane z Babsztylem. Fat Amy zachichotała i przybrała momentalnie poważny wyraz twarzy. Przemówiła mega ciepłym, radiowym głosem. Fat Amy – Witam serdecznie. Mamy kolejny, piękny ranek. Temperatura tylko -62 stopnie. To wymarzony dzień aby sobie poleżeć, pospać, ewentualnie… WYRUSZYĆ W PODRÓŻ PŁUGIEM! *wydarła się* Szczególnie to okrzyk zwrócił uwagę chłopaków. Z wrażenia aż Jeff przychował. Jeff – Co ty robisz do diaska?! *nie wytrzymał* Fat Amy – Hi, hi *zaśmiała się niewinnie* Bawię się w radiowęzeł… Nie podoba się? *zapytała udając złość* Jeff nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Junior za to parsknął śmiechem. Junior – No nieźle. Skąd ten pomysł? *pytał śmiejąc się* Fat Amy – Krystynka opowiadała, że założyła radiowęzeł w The Forest. Pozazdrościłam jej! Junior – Hah… Na wspomnienie Krystynki Jeff lekko uśmiechnął się i z powrotem ruszył pługiem. Jego nagłe uniesienie przeszło. Jeff – Ciekawie, ciekawie… Daniel – Tak *odezwał się cicho siedząc po drugiej stronie* Fat Amy – Halo, halo. Ja tu mam całą audycję! *uniosła rączki* Świat widziany oczami mojej przyjaciółki, która udawała azjatyckiego Jezusa, sposób na Walabie *wymieniała* przerwa na największe przeboje Ballas and the Dynamos! Daniel – Poproszę jakiś skecz. To, że Daniel się odezwał było pewnym zaskoczeniem. Nie tak wielkim by pług znowu stanął, ale jednak dziwiło. Wyglądało na to, że cichy chłopak był amatorem słuchania radia. Cóż. Kolejny nietypowy zwyczaj na jego koncie. Fat Amy – Powiem tak, cytując klasyka oczywiście, na pieszczoty trzeba sobie zasłużyć, w tym te radiowe. Słysząc frazę „Na pieszczoty…” Junior i Jeff zrobili wielkie oczy. Daniel z kolei nie odczuł seksualnego podtekstu i pokornie pokiwał głową. Fat Amy – To może… *odchrząknęła i przybrała radiowy głos* Zapowiem teraz program artystyczny: wspomnienia pani Sucho… Jeff – Mute. Fat Amy – Ej *złapała się pod biodra co w ciasnocie busa odbiło się na siedzących obok kolegach* Jeff – Nie bierz tego do siebie Amy, ale chwilowo nie jestem przekonany czy jestem w stanie słuchać nawijania o… czymkolwiek. Fat Amy – Ah… Ta przeklęta kolumbryna… *westchnęła i zaśmiała się. Nieźle naśladowała sposób mówienia Krystynki* Jeff – Amy… *powiedział ostrzegawczo* Blondynka „zamknęła usta na kluczyk” i zaśmiała się niewinnie. Wysoki blondyn nie powstrzymał się przed prychnięciem. Zaraz jednak spoważniał i skupił spojrzenie na drodze. Patrzył na niebo, które z niebieskiego przechodziło w biel… Wyszło na to, że plan Fat Amy na ożywienie atmosfery spalił na panewce. No cóż. Przynajmniej przez chwilę pogadali. … Chociaż w betonowym schronie nie dało się dostrzec żadnych oznak nadejścia nowego dnia, to jednak ukryte osoby zdawały sobie sprawę z poranka. Zegary biologiczne działały. Chase i Mary pozwolili sobie na luksus długiego wylegiwania się w łóżkach. Obudziwszy się wtuleni w siebie nawzajem nie mieli pojęcia, która jest godzina. Po cichu przypuszczali, że mogła dochodzić dziesiąta, a może nawet jedenasta. Chase – Mhhm, Mary, wstajemy *wychrypiał odsuwając się od dziewczyny* Po późnonocnych zwierzeniach i relaksującym śnie w objęciach ukochanego, Czerwony Kapturek czuła się nieco lepiej. Poprawiła nachodzące na twarz włosy i spojrzała na chłopaka. Mary – Cicho… *zauważyła* Nie wrócili. Blondyn skinął głową. Chase – Bardzo długo ich nie ma… *w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rosnące napięcie* Brunetka przybliżyła się do blondyna. Przywarła do jego ramienia. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Mary – Co zatem? Nad odpowiedzią Chase nie musiał się zbyt długo zastanawiać. Sytuacja była jasna. Chase – Jeżeli nie wrócą do końca dnia to pójdziemy ich szukać *powiedział kategorycznie* Mary nie pozostało nic jak zgodnie pokiwać głową. Podzielała i zgadzała się w pełni z decyzją Chase’a. Mary – Zatem czekamy. Dla odmiany to Chase pokiwał. Zaraz jednak obrócił głowę, wbił zachłanne spojrzenie w ciało przywierającej do jego dziewczyny. Zaskakujące było to jak płynnie zmartwienie potrafiło przerodzić się w pożądanie. Chase – Musimy coś robić w tym czasie… Mary – Jakieś propozycja? *zapytała błyskawicznie odszyfrowawszy intencje blondyna* Chase – Parę by się znalazło… Mary – A jakich to? *oparła się kokieteryjnie o betonową ścianę* Chase – Powiedzmy, że… Bardzo nieprzystających. Mary – Mmm. Takie lubię najbardziej *klepnęła się w udo* Chodź tu! Chase’owi nie trzeba było mówić dwa razy. … Każda kolejna godzina podróży przez zaśnieżony świat była coraz to bardziej męcząca. Od siedzenia na skórzanych siedziskach skuterów śnieżnych bolały nie tylko tak zwane cztery litery, ale także pośrednio całe nogi i ręce, które bezustannie musiały podtrzymywać kierownicę. Zmęczenie było bezpośrednim powodem, dla którego czteroosobowy zastęp uciekinierów zdecydował się zrobić sobie kolejną przerwę zaledwie kilka godzin od wyruszenia z drewnianego domku. Swoim zwyczajem zatrzymali się na skraju niewielkiego, iglastego lasku. Rain – Dziewczyny idą sikać, chłopcy pilnują maszyn *zarządziła* Z rozporządzeniami Rain nie było dyskusji. Sprawowała ona bezsprzecznie urząd lidera i dowódcy, a zaraz głównego i jedynego koordynatora akcji ewakuacji. Dionowi i Wolfe’owi nie pozostało nic jak grzecznie zastosować się do jej rozkazów. Brunetka poprowadziła Shannon, z którą co raz lepiej się dogadywała, nieco głębiej w las. Dziewczyna była pewna, że punk i zagadkowy brunet dadzą radę zaopiekować się czterema skuterami śnieżnymi pod krótką nieobecność dwóch dziewczyn. Oddaliwszy się na niewielką, acz bezpieczną odległość od chłopaków, Rain usiadła na leżącym na ziemi, okazałym pniaku. Uprzednio oczywiście otrzepała go wstępnie ze śniegu. Reszta puchu miała sobie spokojnie stopnieć pod jej tyłkiem. Do podobnej akcji brunetka zachęciła Shannon. Blondynka przystała na to chętnie. Rozumiały się bez słów. Shannon – No. Czyli nie sikamy, a gadamy? *spostrzegła ze śmiechem* Rain – Jak widać *również prychnęła rozbawiona* A, po takim czasie w siodle potrzeba trochę wypoczynku, Ekhm… Brunetka wygięła się i sięgnęła pod kurtkę. Wolnym i delikatnym ruchem wyjęła coś co trzymała tam bezpiecznie ukryte. Shannon – Jejku! *zdziwiła się* Skąd to masz? *zapytała z niekrytym entuzjazmem* Rain trzymała w rękach dwie puszki piwa. Obracała je zadowolona. Rain – Moja baza była dobrze zaopatrzona *wyjaśniła* Zgarnęłam dwie, a na wszelki wypadek. Będzie się lepiej sikać. Shannon roześmiała się. Zaraz przykryła jednak usta dłonią nie chcąc zwrócić uwagi chłopaków, którzy wcale nie byli jakoś szczególnie daleko. Shannon – Ej, ej, ale będziemy prowadzić po alkoholu? *zapytała nagle* Rain machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Rain – Po pierwsze skuter to nie samochód, a po drugie jest mało procentowa *potrząsnęła puszką* Shannon – No nie wiem… *w jej głosie brzmiała niepewność* W blondynce odezwała się wrodzona ostrożność. Zawsze podzielała z Sailem zdanie, że alkohol należy przyjmować z umiarem. On jako sportowiec rozumiał to wyjątkowo dobrze, ona uczyła się od niego… Rain – Oj weź, Shan *otworzyła puszkę* Małe piwo, będzie dobrze. Shannon niechętnie, ale dała się przekonać, głównie dla towarzystwa. Naprawdę polubiła Rain. Poza tym tłumaczyła sobie, że małe, niskoprocentowe piwo nie zaburzy jej jazdy. Rain – Ah… *odetchnęła po pierwszych paru, zimnych łykach* W tej chwili prawie mi się tu podoba. Obie dziewczyny rozejrzały się. Faktycznie, miejsce, w którym się znajdowały było dość urokliwe. Za plecami miały niewielką drzewną gęstwinę. Iglaki kończyły się parę metrów dalej, tuż przed niestromą, zaśnieżoną jak wszystko wokół, skarpą. Niebo tego dnia zakrywały białe jak mleko chmury. Powietrze było zimne i wyjątkowo rześkie. Zima wcale nie była taka straszna jak zazwyczaj. Shannon spoglądała raz po raz na Rain. Domyślała się, że jej sympatia do brunetki wiąże się też z tym, że była ona przyjaciółką Saila. Podobnie sytuacja miała się ze strony Rain; lubiła Shannon jako dziewczynę swojego przyjaciela. Siedziały tak chwilę w ciszy. Krótką chwilę. Nie usiadły w końcu, aby pić w ciszy. Rain – Piwo jest moczopędne *rzuciła* A tak apropos moczu… Sikacie w wojsku do pisuarów? Shannon – Co? *zdziwiła się* Nie… Co nie znaczy, że nie umiem! Rain zaśmiała się i zakołysała do przodu. Rain – Silna laska *zaśmiała się* Widać z daleka. Shannon – Sail tyle o mnie naopowiadał? *dopytała się* Blondynka przygryzła wargę. Nie lubiła wprost wspominać o nieżywym chłopaku. Na szczęście Rain odpowiedziała szybko, bez pauzy. Rain – No zareklamował cię *znów się zaśmiała* Weteranka armii, umie sikać na stojąco, śpiewa… Shannon zaśmiała się. Czułą ciepło na wspomnienie chłopaka. Bardzo powoli godziła się z bolesnym faktem, powoli ale jednak. Rain – Pasowaliście do siebie *powiedziała trochę smutniejszym tonem* Jak ja i Thomas… Teraz to blondynka spojrzała na koleżankę. Poczuła lekki wyrzut, że sama nie napoczęła tematu relacji Rain z szatynem o zielonej grzywce. Shannon – Może… *zaczęła niepewnie* Chcesz coś o nim opowiedzieć? Rozmowa pomaga… W ostatnich dwóch słowach blondynka zacytowała Saila… Rain – Nie, nie trzeba *otarła łezkę z kącika oka* Chociaż… Shannon – Rain? *przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała na koleżankę* Rain – Eh… Od kiedy tylko uciekłam z la… Coś zaszeleściło. Tuż przed dziewczynami. Za rozłożystym krzakiem. Zaalarmowane odgłosem dziewczyny odłożyły puszki. Poczuły jak serca zabiły im szybciej. Rain położyła sobie palec na ustach. Shannon skinęła głową. Obie były wyszkolone w działaniu w sytuacjach podbramkowych. Brunetka poszła pierwsza. Nie wiadomo kiedy w jej ręce pojawił się sprężynowy nóż. Wolno podkradła się do krzaka. Shannon była o krok za nią. Szaro-czarny stwór wyskoczył zza rośliny. Stał na dwóch nogach. Przednie łapy opatrzone wielkimi pazurami wyrzucił do przodu chcąc atakować. Atak był tak szybki, że którejkolwiek z dziewczyn trudno było dojrzeć szczegóły wyglądu stwora. Zwróciła uwagę tylko zębata, wydłużona, szaro czarna paszcza upodabniającego stwora do borsuka. Tak szybko jak atak został wyprowadzony, tak szybko został i udaremniony. Czarny, smukły stwór wyleciał zza drzewa i uderzył z impetem w potwora przypominającego borsuka. Szaro czarny stwór uderzył grzbietem o drzewo i padł martwy na śnieg. Cienisty stwor odleciał tak nagle jak się pojawił. Obie dziewczyny musiały odczekać chwilę. Serca biły im jak młotem. Zakręciło im się w głowach. Spomiędzy drzew przybiegli Dion i Wolfe. Dion – Co jest?! Widocznie któraś z nich krzyknęła… Wolfe – O… Oboje zobaczyli nieżywego, szaro czarnego stwora. Nie zdążyli zadać jakiegokolwiek pytania… Shannon – Jedźmy *zarządziła drgającym głosem* Blondynka poszła do skuterów. Panowie poszli za nią. Rain jako jedyna stała dalej. Stała jak wryta. Dokładnie tak gdzie stała gdy wyskoczył stwór. Dalej trzymała nóż. Zamrugała zaskoczona oczami. Wiedziała co ich obroniło. Shannon nie odzywała się. Dion i Wolfe czując napięcie uniknęli tematu. Poczekali aż wróci Rain i wyruszyli. Rain spoglądała na Shannon. Domyślała się, że blondynce musiał umknąć pewien fakt podczas oglądania nagrań… … Czas mijał w zastraszającym tempie. Godziny odlatywały jedna za drugą. Trudno było ocenić czy czas płynął normalnie, czy może jakieś moce manipulowały nim i przyspieszały go… Obydwie opcje były bardzo prawdopodobne. Długość trwania czegokolwiek było trudno ocenić. Równie ciężkie wydawało się rzetelne ocenienie odległości, godziny, prędkości, a także wielu innych zwyczajnych wartości. Największy problem z tym wszystkim miała jednak Lukrecja. Dziewczyna do reszty utraciła poczucie czasu i przestrzeni kiedy wypadła na śnieg na wejściu do Mroźnej Kniei. Prawie zupełnie zapadnięta w sypkim puchu leżała przez dobre kilka minut. Oddychała z niemałym wysiłkiem. Powtarzała sobie, że jeszcze za wcześnie, by święcić triumfy. Zostało jej jeszcze kilka metrów. Bałwany zniknęły, a wraz z nimi wszelkie inne ślady po ingerencji mrocznych sił. Został tylko dom. Jego wrak. Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street niczym nie przypominał swojej dawnej wersji. Spod dachu i z parapetów zwisały setkami długie, ostre sople. Śnieg zalegał zarówno na dachu jak i na każdej innej poziomej płaszczyźnie. Szyby pokrywał lód lub zbity osad mrozu. Chodniczek prowadzący do drzwi wejściowych tonął w śniegu. Metalowy płot w całości pokrywała cienka warstwa lodu. Lukrecja nie chciała wykorzystywać dziury powstałej w miejscu dużego okna. Zachowała klasę. Z ulgą przekręciła gałkę i pociągnęła drzwi. Wnętrze, zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami było ciemne, puste i zimne. Na ścianach zdążyły potworzyć się bezkształtne, mroźne wzory. Śnieg zalegał na podłodze i na meblach. Z każdym oddechem w powietrze wzbijała się chmurka pary. Od całej ilości lodu wnętrze nabrało podejrzanego, niebieskiego odcienia. Mijając kuchnię zajrzała do niej. Tonęła w bieli jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Całą podłogę pokrywał śnieg. Dalej był już tylko salon. Największy pokój był chyba w najbardziej opłakanym stanie. Lukrecji było autentycznie szkoda pomieszczenia. Niegdyś dumne, eleganckie i reprezentacyjne, teraz wiało nędzą. Przez wielką dziurę pozostawioną przez sanie, które wpadły do środka przez niegdyś wielkie okno, naleciało mnóstwo śniegu. Na środku pokoju uformowała się niemała zaspa. Z żyrandoli zwisały sople. Meble pokrywały igiełki szadzi. Telepatka wolno obchodziła pokój. Zatrzymała się przy kominku. Albo raczej tym co z niego zostało. Po palenisku nie było śladu. Od samego sufitu w ścianie była pionowa dziura. Lukrecja nie chciała sobie wyobrażać co weszło przez komin do środka. Lukrecja – Maszkaron… Dziewczyna cofała się ostrożnie. W głuchej zadumie przyglądała się zrujnowanemu kominkowi. Był on dla niej symbolem bólu, smutku i… porażki. Ogień reprezentował życie, dawał światło i ciepło. Teraz w ceglanych zgliszczach trudno było o nawet marny płomyk. Lukrecja spojrzała pod nogi. Skrzypiał śnieg wraz z wymieszanymi z nim odłamkami szkła i ramy okiennej. Pośród tej całej mieszaniny telepatka dostrzegła jednak coś jeszcze… Mały, fioletowy kapelusik. Schyliła się i podniosła przedmiot. Mieścił się na dłoni. Lukrecja – Tylko tyle po niej zostało. Jak po Constance… O dziwo w głosie dziewczyny nie dało się wyczuć smutku. Raczej pustkę. I bezsilność. Przez dobre kilka minut Lukrecja stała nieruchomo na środku pokoju. Zawiesiła się. Czas się dla niej zatrzymał. Nie miała pojęcia co robić. Zapomniała nawet o zimnie i głodzie. Żyła tylko tamtą, bolesną i beznadziejną chwilą. Wracać? Szukać innych? Tysiące pytań bez odpowiedzi przewijało się jej w głowie. Musiała podjąć decyzję. Poszła w kierunku wyjścia. Przeszła przez zamarznięty hol. Pociągnęła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Stała do nich plecami. Głęboko pod stopami czuła wycieraczkę. Znowu zaczynało padać. Śnieg osadzał się na jej długich rzęsach. Westchnęła głęboko. Powiodła wzrokiem naokoło. Podjęła decyzję. Odwróciła się i wróciła do środka. Słychać dźwięk zamykanego zamka i oddalające się kroki. … Betonowy schron stał nieruchomy i niewzruszony. Wszystko wokół było jednostajne. Niczym niezmącona cisza miała odejść w zapomnienie. Z daleka rozległ się głośny dźwięk pracującego silnika. Wielki pług wyjechał zza drzew. Odgłos zaalarmował przesiadujących w środku Chase’a i Mary. Ubrali się w parę sekund, w ciągu kolejnych kilka wylecieli przed bunkier. Pług z czteroosobową załogą na pokładzie dojechał pod schron. Jeff wyskoczył w sypki śnieg. Paroma susami doskoczył do Chase’a i objął go mocno. Później przytulił Mary. Mary – Uff… Jesteście *powiedziała z ulgą* Wyższy blondyn dał osobom w pługu sygnał by nie wychodzili. Odwrócił się do dwójki przyjaciół. Początkowy uśmiech szybko zniknął z jego twarzy. Jeff – Nikogo więcej nie ma? *łapał oddech* Chase pokręcił głową. Jeff – Trzeba jechać *powiedział poprawiając czapkę* Zmieszczenie czterech osób do kabiny było wyzwaniem. A co dopiero siedmiu. Wyruszyli znowu. Pługiem. ... '''Liczę na wasze opinie <3' Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas